


The Notes That Stay - Georgiana's Story

by Ambazaar



Series: Through Dangers Untold and Hardships Unumbered [1]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Basically Eddie Redmayne, But hey Iwan Rheon is in it now, Celebrity Crush, Extremely British, F/M, Fandom Obsession, I guess thats a thing..., I suck at tags, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Its kind of rediculous, Lily Collins As The Main Character, Losing The Love Of Your Life, Mentions of Popular TV Shows, Mild Language, Not Wanting To Be Lonely Anymore, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Stealing Celebrity Faces For Characters, Takes Me Just As Long To Think Of Them As Writing The Story, Writing Short Stories, and im so sorry for that, im so so sorry, looking for love in all the wrong places, no really, piano playing, please dont hate me, you have no idea how slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambazaar/pseuds/Ambazaar
Summary: When Georgiana Jane Bennett (GG) was 16 years-old, she met a boy named Ianto. When GG was 17 years-old, she fell in love with that boy. When she was 18 years-old, that boy died. After losing almost everything, GG has sworn to the world that she would never love anyone again.Until she attends a ball, meets a gorgeous stranger, and then is whisked away to Finland with 14 internet friends and Misha Collins.AU:: This is slowly turning into an original work with merely a dash of fanfcition.





	1. Story Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally going to post this to Archive without having the first book done, but I am determined to the bone to keep up on this story, unlike most of my other works (though they are NOT abandoned, I promise!) I will update as often as I can manage. And do not be discouraged if you get some ways through and realize that none of the people mentioned are present in the story yet. DO NOT WORRY. We will get there. I have a habit of stalling to create anticipation. But I am writing as fast as my writers block and anxiety about messing with real people will allow me to. I hope you enjoy this story and PLEASE comment and review. It helps me write when I know what other people are expecting. All criticism helps, Good and bad.
> 
> Lots of Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new cover for a newly named story. Hopefully this will give me motivation to continue now . . . I know it's been awhile. I apologize.


	2. Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

* * *

 

 

 

 

9 Years Ago

GG's hand flew through the wind as the convertible drove through the hills. She dipped it up and down with the rhythm of the song playing on the radio. Her sister was in the front seat singing along to the words and Arthur was driving, his fist holding up his tired head from the driver's door.

GG had asked Arthur to turn the song down so that she could hear her sister's voice. Evelyn had such a beautiful and powerful voice, even when she was young. GG was jealous, of course, that she couldn't sing as well as her sister, but Evelyn was always encouraging her to, anyway. It made it hard to hate her sometimes.

The song was over and Evelyn did not know the next one, so instead she turned back to her sister and smiled. "Have you spoken to that boy recently?" She asked bluntly. GG's face turned red. Of course, Evelyn said no specific names, but she knew exactly who she'd meant. The younger sister violently shook her head.

"No! And why would I? That boy is nothing but trouble."

"So mum says" Evelyn turned back around in her seat.

"So, I say!"

"So you say because mum says!" She retorted back. Evelyn smiled at her sister's reflection in the front mirror. "When are you going to quit worrying what mum will think, GG? You know your're allowed to have your own mind - not just want what mum wants."

GG scoffed. She didn't like when her sister got this way. It was a never ending battle between their mother and Evelyn when it came to GG, especially since Evelyn turned 18 It was like she was trying to take over their mother's role all of a sudden and GG didn't much care for that. She herself was 16 now, for goodness sake! She was more than capable of making her own decisions, despite what Evelyn thought.

"Either way, you like Ianto. And you can't tell me you do not. I know you better that you think." That was the last Evelyn had to say about it. 

In that moment, as her sister turned back around in her seat, GG hated her sister. Mostly because she knew that she was right. Ianto Anston was the most stubborn, persistent, and idealistic young man GG had ever met. He followed her around like a lost pup, 'I'm just looking out for you,' he would say. He was constantly telling her that he would take her away from their small village to go to far off places, like Rome or India, or even the Americas! He gave her strange names based off of films her had seen, which he was always telling her about. He would give her small gifts, some he would even go as far as to leave at her window when he knew that she was ignoring him. But, GG would have none of it! For a year now he persisted and still GG would not fall for him so called 'charms'. She was completely used to him behavior by now, but she knew that his stubbornest would most likely never end . . . and it angered her!

It aggravated her, because she secretly loved his attention. She loved his gifts, the pet names he called her when others were around, when he stole her school books so they could walk home together. She loved when he would ask her to ride on his motor bike, even though she would never be caught dead on that thing! She loved when he came into the music rook after school hours just to watch her play the piano. She even tried to impress him sometimes by playing Mozart or Beethoven and in turn, having him as an audience pressured her to learn new songs to impress him with.

Thinking about Ianto more made GG's face flush deeper and she hid her expressions underneath her wide-brimmed sunhat.

Her face shot up again when Arthur suddenly exclaimed, "Here it is!" He turned the volume of the radio up. Their earlier discussion was completely forgotten as Adele's new song  _Chasing Pavements_ played louder than the wind that rushed past them. The three of then listened intently; they were all big Adele fans.

"Turn it all the way up, Arthur!" GG exclaimed and unbuckled her seat-belt. When Evelyn saw what her little sister was doing, she tugged hard on the new dress their mother had bought her to pull her back to the seat.

"Georgiana Jane, don't you dare! If mother saw you were doing this again-"

"Mother's not here." GG slapped Evelyn's hand away. "Didn't you just say you wanted me to stop worrying about what she thinks, anyway?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"SHe's fine, luv. Let her have some fun." Arthur shouted over the wind and music, slowing the car down a bit just in case. GG stood on the back seat, tucking her feet into the cushions to keep her balance. She placed one hand over her hat to keep it still and the other she waved around to the music.

"One of these days, GG, you'll fall and break your neck, and then where will you be?"

 

GG smiled. "I'd probably die happy." She  _weewed_ as loud as she could, content to ignore the worried expression on her sister's face.

The sun was starting to set. The golden rays spread out across the sky, mingling with the dark space above, looking as if it were bleeding over the hills far off into the horizon. This GG loved. She loved the feel of the world zooming past her as if she were flying. She loved Summer, especially out in the vast fields of England. She could go off with Ianto to all those other places he had mentioned, but GG was convinced that no matter where she was in the world, the sunset would never be as beautiful as it was over the rolling hills of the United Kingdom. She closed her eyes and smiled, letting the wind and the music take her. This moment was perfect.

She was unaware when Arthur began to slow down even more, just a bit, because another vehicle was about to pass them in the other lane. It was going much faster and created a gust of wind as it whizzed passed, which caught GG off guard. SHe stumbled slightly, waving her arms about to keep her composure, however, the wind caught her hat in the confusion and roughly forced it from her head, carrying it several kilometers behind them. GG dropped to her knees and attempted to lunge for it, but she was too slow.

The wind caught her hat and roughly forced it off of her head several kilometers backwards into the street. GG fell to her knees on the seat and jumped for the headwear, but she was too slow.

"Stop!" GG yelled. "I lost mum's hat, Arthur stop the car!"

Arthur slowed to a stop and GG immediately hoped over the door and ran down the street to retrieve her lost apparel. As she did, she noticed the car that had passed also stopped and one of the gentlemen within stepped out to catch GG's hat as it rolled past him. GG came to a full stop and watched the man lightly brush off the headwear. He was staring down at it as he approached her. GG was staring at him.

He was tall. Much taller than she was. He had dark hair, but it stuck up in places. He looked like he had just come out of bed. When he approached GG, his round lips curled into a wide smile. His face stretched handsomely around his mouth. His dark blue eyes met the young girls as he extended his arm, offering the hat he'd acquired for her. GG had forgotten that hat even existed.

She had fallen in love.

"Miss?" His voice jerked GG back to reality. She suddenly felt so silly for staring.  _What a rude thing to do_ , she thought. She smiled and snatched her mother's headwear from its rescuer.

"Thank you so much." GG stuck the hat back atop her head, ready to run back to Arthur's care before embarrassing herself further.

"You know, you shouldn't stand up in a moving vehicle," His accent was American. She wasn't expecting that, "...It's dangerous." The man told her.

GG was annoyed suddenly. "You sound like my sister."

The man laughed. He had a cute laugh. "Your sister sounds like an intelligent person."

GG scoffed. "Not as intelligent as she thinks she is. 'Course  _she_  thinks she's a genius." He laughed again. The way the lines in his face stretched when he laughed caused a stir in GG. She smiled longingly at him, not even aware she was doing so.

GG looked back at Arthur's car when her sister called after her, waving her back. They didn't have much daylight left; their mother was expecting them back from town soon and she would be furious if they kept her waiting.

GG's attention swerved back to the man when he spoke. "Interesting name. Is it short for something?" He asked.

The young woman gave him a scrutinizing, but playful look. "You expect me to give my name to a complete stranger?"

"I did just save your hat's life."

GG laughed. ""A helpful stranger, but a stranger all the same. You could be a madman for all I know."

He smiled again. "Never said I wasn't." He chuckled and she laughed with him. Goodness, she was falling more and more in love with him - this perfect stranger, who was quite possibly mad. In that moment, she would have given him everything as his eyes attached to hers and he grinned down at her, if only he'd asked. Something told her that he knew it, too.  _God's sake, GG, pull yourself together!_  She sighed, giving away none of the feelings that were desperately clawing their way out from her throat. "It's Georgiana. Georgiana Jane," She said.

His smile stretched wider, revealing pearly white teeth aligned in perfect formation. He nodded, looking almost appreciative. "It was nice to meet you Georgiana. Try to be more careful, alright." He turned and walked back to his car.

GG watched him, slightly disappointed. But then, she didnt know what she had been expecting. The tall, gorgeous man walking away looked twice her age. He also seemed to be in a hurry. Which reminded her how much of a hurry she was also in. Still, she felt unsatisfied by this fateful encounter. There was something missing...

"Beg pardon, Sir!" GG called after him right before he hopped back in the car. He stopped and gave her his full attention. She smiled. "Shouldn't you tell me your name, as well? I might write this song one day." GG could hear the man chuckle from where she stood in the road several meters away.

"It's . . . Cas." He hopped in the car then and the driver went on down the road.

GG snickered.  _Cas_? She thought.  _What a silly name_.


	3. Elise

* * *

 

She lingered in front of the mirror for longer than she meant to. This had become a routine for GG. She knew she wasn't supposed to, she knew she could get into big trouble if she were caught, but the very fact that she hadn't been caught yet was the reason why it took her 30 more seconds to unhinge the pearl necklace from around her neck and place it back around the neck of the headless mannequin on Mrs. Farmer's dresser.

The necklace did not go with anything she was wearing, but she admired the way it looked on her. She frowned at the thought of taking it off, going back to her mediocre roses that hung from a chain that had been broken and relinked more than a few times. Those roses she had had for a long time, as well as the dark blue skinny jeans on her legs, punctured and torn in various places, and the gray tank top with a faded picture of Bugs Bunny laying across his famous catchphrase 'What's up, Doc?'. GG's reflection was cut off just below her neck line by the small size of the mirror on the dresser. All she saw was her white smile and the pearl necklace. GG envied the girl in the looking glass.

Those extra 30 seconds of envy made GG oblivious to the voice calling for her at the bottom of the stairs and also the creaking of the bedroom door as it opened. When Mrs. Former saw GG willfully going through her collection of expensive jewelry instead of doing her job, she fired the young woman on the spot.

That is why GG found herself eating the leftover pizza in her older sister's kitchen at 8 o'clock in the morning. Of course, Evelyn -GG's sister- didn't know that this was occurring, otherwise she would not have sent her husband downstairs in nothing but an open robe and his birthday suit to fetch a slice of that same pizza. It would have saved GG a scarred brain and a couple hundred dollars worth in therapy to have simply phoned ahead.

"GG, you can come out of the loo now. Arthur's back upstairs." Evelyn reassured her younger sister through the bathroom door. This was her third attempt at convincing GG that the coast was clear, but GG would not enter into the hall until she had heard the large man's footsteps wander back upstairs. The younger sibling would not meet her sister's eye and coughed nervously to begin her apology.

"Next time, I'll phone."

"Yes, seems like a good idea." Evelyn smiled at her sister and led her back into the kitchen to sit at the island. "Now. What on Earth are you doing in my kitchen at 8 in the morning? I thought you'd be at work." She pointed to the empty pizza box and added, "I wanted that last slice, by the way."

So GG told her what had happened and, as she predicted, her sister gave her the look of disappointment that she dreaded oh so much. "Oh, don't look at me - you look like mum when you do that."

"Well, someone's got to. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't going to steal the bloody thing, was I? I tried it on just for a mo, Ev. I've done it before."

"You've done this before?!"

"Louise, that woman with the cats I've told you about. She caught me once and wasn't upset. I spent a good long hour of my shift trying on dresses instead of cleaning. She sent me home with that bracelet, you recall?"

"Oh, that's not the point, GG! What if she thought you were going to steal it? She could have phoned the police. I don't have the kind of money it would take to bail you out of jail."

GG shook her head and pondered on the tone of voice her sister was giving her. She never liked to upset Evelyn. "I'm sorry, Ev. It was stupid."

"Very much." Evelyn replied. "You're lucky Mrs. Former didn't call Harriet." GG was silent, tapping the table with her knuckles. Evelyn sighed. "She called Harriet."

"She called Harriet." GG confirmed.

Harriet was the woman who ran the cleaning company GG worked for. She never like GG much, but was asked to hire her on account of the girl's mother who use to work for the same company some odd years before. After her mother died, Harriet was determined to give GG only a few times to mess up before she fired her.

"How many times, GG?" Evelyn asked. GG answered with a sarcastic chuckle.

"I'm out of the job, Ev." GG said with a sigh. Evelyn glanced over her sister and shook her head.

She got up from her chair and went to the counter, reaching in the Deathstar-shaped cookie jar on the other side of the kitchen, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

GG had been trying to kick the habit for awhile, ever since her and her boyfriend, Ianto, had first got together several years ago. He never knew that she smoked and GG was determined to keep it that way, so she hid a pack at her sister's house and would come over whenever she desperately needed one. Even though GG and Ianto were no longer together, GG got use to the routine of coming over to her sister's whenever she needed to be consoled.

Evelyn lit the cigarette for her sister and one also for herself. GG was playing in the ashtray with a toothpick while she thought in silence. Evelyn wanted to help her sister, but at the moment she didn't know what else she could do. She gave her the only other advice she could think of.

"Take a holiday, GG." At that, GG laughed. "I'm serious. You need one. In the last six years, you've hardly gone out and done anything for yourself. You've cleaned other people's messes for far too long. You've got to start focusing on the mess you've left behind for yourself. Get out of that ghastly flat; you're paying way too much for something that isn't half worth it, anyway. Maybe actually publish some of those stories you've hidden in that craptop of yours."

"Are you going to belittle everything I have?" GG asked, her lips curving into a half smile. "And my flat is not  _ghastly_. It's just small, but I like it. And I'll never publish any of those stories. There're not even slightly close to proper stories."

"Than why keep any of them at all? Why even write at all if you won't so much as put them out  _somewhere_?"

Before GG could answer, the two sisters were interrupted by the sound of pattering feet running down the stairs. Both GG and Evelyn quickly put out their cigarettes and brushed away the smoke as Evelyn's daughter, Elise, came running around the corner.

"Aunt GG!" The little curly headed 6 year old squealed with joy as she ran into her aunt's arms.

GG opened her eyes wide and a large white smile crept across her face. She picked the young girl clean off her feet and attached her to her hip. "My sweetest angel babe!" She called the girl, one of many nicknames given to her by her aunt; this was her favourite. They shared a long, hard embrace and suddenly GG wondered where Elise had gotten so much energy at so early in the morning. "My, my little one. Why are you up so early?"

"She passed right out at the cinema, not even halfway through the film." Evelyn replied for her daughter. Elise confirmed that with an enthusiastic nod, her honey-brown locks bouncing with the movement. GG smiled at her niece.

"Daddy took us to see Zootropolis!" Elise added with small, but excited smile.

A pretty little thing Elise was. She looked far more like her aunt than her mother, but a lot of the times this was the case with daughters. It made GG happy. Elise made GG happy. The young woman said to herself years ago she would most likely never have children of her own, but little Elise was, in some ways, like her own child (exept that she could offer her back to Evelyn whenever the six year old was too much to handle). She had golden eyes like GG, but her nose and her ears belonged to Evelyn. And when she smiled, she lit up the whole room.

"Auntie GG." Elise was tapping GG's cheek with her tiny little fingers to get the woman's attention. "Can I go with you to Miss Rosburry's house. I want to watch you play the keys".

GG smiled. "It's Miss Roseburen, Elise. And I'm afraid that's up to your mum." She said this without hinting at the anticipation within her at being able to spend the early morning with her niece. When she looked back at her sister, however, Evelyn was slightly shaking her head.

"Dentist," Evelyn whispered in an attempt to inform her sister but not allow Elise to hear. GG understood now; Elise had never asked to go to her piano lessons before.

Evelyn attempts to remain discreet failed. "I don't want to go to the dentist!" Elise informed the two women. She struggled to release herself from her aunt's grasp and, when she was free, ran back up the stairs to hide.

"Bullocks." Evelyn sighed. "She's been at it for two days now," she informed her sister. "Went for a checkup less than a month ago. The little thing's got two cavities already. It's those sweets Arthur always gives her before bed. I tell her to brush her teeth everynight, but I know she wont, no matter what she says." She glanced behind her at the clock and sighed, addind, "We've got to leave in 45 minutes."

"I'll go talk to her," GG offered. Evelyn nodded and then left the kitchen, leaving her sister to confront the scared child hiding under the unicorn throw blanket in the nursery.

"No dentist! They'll steal my teeth and make them into a necklace!" Elise cried out from under her refuge. GG laughed and laid on the floor beside her niece.

"Where on Earth did you hear that nonsense?" She asked, tugging on the blanket.

"Bevy told me! She lost a tooth because the dentist took it. She showed me. Don't make me go, Aunt GG."

GG slipped the blanket off the six year old and rolled it in a ball in her arms. "Bevy probably lost that tooth because she didn't brush it like she was told." GG said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Dentists don't steal teeth, Elise. They fix them. Your mum told me you have cavities. Have you been brushing your teeth, little one?" Elise stared at her aunt blankly, like a deer caught in the headlights. "If you don't go to the dentist, they won't be able to fix your teeth, and it'll rot right out of your face just like Bevy's did. Do you want to look like Bevy?"

Elise's face scrunched up in disgust. "Nooooo!" She exclaimed, giggling and rolling away.

"Elise, look here! Do you see this silver in my tooth?" She opened her mouth and pointed to one of her teeth in the back of her mouth and Elise crawled forward to peer inside. When she saw the tooth in question, she nodded. "That use to be a cavity. I went to the dentist and they fixed it. It didn't hurt at all, I promise. Isn't it shiny?"

"Will my teeth look like yours, Aunt GG?" Elise asked. She smiled wide when her aunt nodded.

Little Elise jumped into her aunt's arms with a giggle. They both went back downstairs for some breakfast and after, GG watched her niece proudly brush her teeth.


	4. The Pixie's Piano

* * *

 

GG did not normaly make it to Mrs. Roseburren's house until half past noon. Seeing that her earlier employment was no longer taking up the majority of her morning, she stood outside the Roseburren front door at quarter to 10 with her keyboard strapped behind her. There was a startling look of surprise on Eunice Roseburren's face when she opened the door and saw GG standing on her porch.

"Good morning, Eunice." GG said, a wide smile on her face.

"Well, good morning, Georgiana. What on Earth are you doing here so early, Dear?" Though she was confused, Mrs. Roseburren still smiled delightfully at GG.

Eunice was a beautiful woman for her age. Her hair was short and silver, like a pixie's (as GG once said). She was thin, but tough, and tall and her smile was wide and dazzling, which was the only time her age was shown as the wrinkles around her mouth and eyes let themselves be known. She was a firm woman, but kind and wise, and GG liked her enormously.

"I am sorry I'm so early. My mornings, as it seems, have freed themselves up. I know Thomas is most likely still with his father, but is it alright if I set up anyway and wait for him? I'd hate to be a bother-"

"My girl, how you go on and on. Yes of course you can wait. It's no trouble at all." Eunice waved GG inside in earnest. "I'll make you a cuppa."

"Don't put yourself through the trouble," GG knew her protests would fall on deaf ears, because Eunice was always so hospitable.

"Nonsense. Go into the parlour and set up. Play me a beautiful piece, won't you darling?"

GG nodded and went into the parlour as instructed to set up her keyboard. She did not play the keyboard right away. She was distracted.

In that room sat a large, beautiful grand piano. GG was in love with that piano. It was old, much older than Eunice and GG put together. The deep redwood case looked almost brand new, with its closed grain, gloss polishing and ivory keytops as smooth and beautiful as they had been the day the piano was constructed. Eunice had spared no expense in getting the Victorian Steinway restored to perfection. Its wise beauty always left the young woman in awe.

GG sat down on the bench and positioned herself before the magnificent instrument and gently pressed the low F and C notes, and shuddered at the sound that vibrated within the piano. GG obviously was not there when the piano had been built, but if she had, she knew that it looked and sounded just as it had over 130 years ago.

As requested by Eunice, GG began to play. She played something simple at first. She flipped between three different melodies before falling into Costantino Carrara's cover of 'What About Us?' by P!nk. The classics where always good, but GG liked to twist it up sometimes. And she loved doing complicated piano covers of modern songs.

GG played for a long while. At first, Eunice was going to call her for her coffee, but the older woman stood in the doorway of the room and watched GG perform. Her grandson was getting better at the piano, thanks to GG's guiding hand, but this was the first time in a long time Eunice had heard the young woman actually play for herself. Whatever reason GG was able to come to her home early for practice, Eunice was glad. It filled her heart to see GG in such spirits as she played the old piano.

When GG finally noticed her host standing there, they both left to the sunroom, which was GG's favourite place in Eunice's house; the walls were tall, glass windows, and the roof a crystal dome that shined under the light of the sun.

"It's been a long while since I've listened to you play aside from your classes, Georgiana. If you're free before Thomas's lessons  _every_  Thursday, I would like you to come play for me."

GG smiled. It would be nice to be able to just play all day, she thought. But she was out of a job. And without it, GG was afraid she would lose her flat. Perhaps it  _was_  time to look for a cheaper place . . .

"I would love to, Eunice. If I could find the time."

"You just told me your mornings are free, girl. Make up your mind." The older woman laughed.

GG sighed. "I was fired today," she said solemnly. "I need a new job or else I may lose my house."

"Oh dear. Im sorry to hear that. Which job? The cleaning or dishwashing?"

"Cleaning." GG took a sip of her coffee.

Eunice made a noise GG would not have thought the older woman would've ever attempted. It startled her into small laughter. "That job was no good. Haven't I told you before? And besides, Harriet Whittle is the most unreasonable, cut-throat woman I have ever had the displeasure to meet. The  _only_  reason she was the least bit tolerable was because of your mother, God rest her."

GG nodded. "I think mum was more cross with Harriet than Harriet was with anyone. And she never fought back, can you believe? She just gave up when her and mum argued."

"Your mother was a strict one." Eunice inched closer to GG from her chair and whispered. "I don't like to speak ill of the dead, but I'm convinced she was a little mad."

"Quite mad, Eunice. I expect that's why the two of you got along" She laughed when Eunice slapped the younger girl on the leg and sipped more of her tea.

They bantered back and forth for awhile until there was a ring at the door. Eunice went to answer and a few moments later Thomas Nagel came running into the sunroom with the largest grin GG had ever seen. "Miss Bennett! Miss Bennett!" He grabbed GG by the hand and pulled her up from her chair. "Come look what I've been practicing."

All three of them went into the parlour and Thomas sat gleefully at his grandmother's piano and began to play a shaky version of Beethoven's  _Moonlight_ _Sonat_ a. Thomas's fingers were quick with excitement, and he missed a few notes here and there, but he did not stop playing until just before the 3rd movement where he turned on the bench and smiled triumphantly. "That's as far as I've gotten."

GG and Eunice clapped at the young boy's performance. "My, my Thomas. That was  _really_  good! How long have you been practicing this without me knowing?"

"His father has been bringing him over a couple more times a week," Eunice looked as if she wanted to say something relating to  _why,_ but she dismissed it for another time. "He came to me one day and said, 'Grandma, I want to learn Beethoven'".

"You were hiding this from me, Eunice?" GG asked.

"I wanted to surprise you!"

"Did you like it Miss Bennett? Honest?"

GG knelt intront of the boy and smiled as brightly as she could manage. "Thomas, it was absolutely brilliant." Thomas looked as happy as any 7 year old would be if their dreams had suddenly become true. "So much, in fact, that I'm going to teach you the rest." GG told him and Thomas leapt from the bench in a burst of enthusiasm.

He was not as excited when be realized just how much the next part would take in practice to get right. It was a mess of super fast, chaotic notes to him, but GG told him that she had faith. She showed him each part individually on her keyboard as slow paced as it took for him to get it right. They didn't make it much farther in the song by then end of their session, but Thomas was so very excited to practice more what he'd learned.

It was 3 now and Thomas's father would be back soon to pick the boy up. When Thomas pushed the two women out of the parlour so he could practice while he waited, GG pulled Eunice aside and asked what was on her mind (she seemed upset earlier when talking about the many visits by her grandson she'd had this month).

"Hailey is back in town." Eunice said with a sigh. GG's nose twitched in immediate annoyance. "She says she's staying at a motel near by and she's trying to petition a deal with Edward to see Thomas."

"Is he going to let her?" GG knew what Eunice was going to say by the scrutiny in her eyes.

"Absolutely not. That woman is a plague, and Edward knows it. He's trying to keep Thomas out of reach until she moves on again, and from what we've seen in the past, that won't take long."

"That's why he's been coming to your home more frequently, is it? " Eunice nodded. GG crossed her arms over her chest and looked back at the parlour door where Thomas played piano behind, worried for the young boy.

The moment GG had met Hailey, Thomas's mother, she did not like her. She was a self-centered, arrogant woman with no concept of feelings. At least, those were Eunice's words. She'd left Edward when Thomas was just a babe for an older, richer man. When Hailey and said older gentleman got married, she made it a point to come back into Thomas's life when he was 3 and asked to see her son. Edward refused, so she spent no expense taking him to court. Of course, she lost, and Edward filed a restraining order over her. Since then, there hadn't been much talk of Hailey. Until now.

"Why now? I don't understand, Georgiana. I will never understand that woman. She has everything she could ever want with that other life, why does she have to come around and bother this one? Doesn't she know she is only going to hurt poor Thomas?" Eunice's face flushed red and her eyes puffed up with tears. GG held the older woman to her and assured her everything was going to be alright. If they knew anything about Hailey, it was that she was good as running away.

A voice carried in through the house and the two women separated. GG gave Eunice a short hand squeeze as the older woman found composure.

"Edward! We're in here, darling," Eunice called back. She released herself from GG's grasp and went to meet her son with open arms. Edward came around the corner and hugged his mother tightly. He then saw GG standing just behind her and smiled adoring at her.

"GG long time no see," he let his mother go almost too quickly.

GG smiled and nodded. "Hello, Edward."

Edward looked at her almost disappointed. "I've told you a hundred times-"

"It's Eddie. I know." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Eunice was trying not to look too obvious, glancing back and forth at the two. She excused herself to make Edward coffee, but GG had a feeling like she would take longer than normal to return.

There was a little of an awkward silence between GG and Edward, as there always was. Not that the two didn't have anything in common or they had nothing to say, it was just obvious that Edward liked GG and she was not as interested in him as he was in her.

Edward was a nice enough man. He was sweet and handsome. Gorgeous even. He was tall, like his mother. The freckles that adorned Thomas's young face were clearly marked all over his father's, too. His rugged, hazel green eyes shone with determination no matter what the situatuon. When Edward smiled, he did so with his whole face; his cheeks sunk in and his laugh lines and eye wrinkles stretched across his features as did his wide, full lips. His light brown hair was a little longer than the last time GG had seen him. So no : GG did not doubt the attraction that she felt toward her student's father, but in there lied the problem. Not only was Edward nearly 10 years older than GG (whether he looked it or not), but he was the parent of her protege. The only thing between them that mattered to GG was Thomas.

"So!" GG snapped from her thoughts when Edward broke the silnece and stepped away the gap between the two of them. "How's he doing?" He asked. And it was as easy as that.

GG would have loved to talk about Thomas's progress over anything else at that moment. The pride on Edward's face filled GG with admiration. He truly was happy about Thomas's passion for the keys.

As if he knew that they had been talking about him, Thomas rushed out of the parlour and into the arms of his father; GG had never seen a happier pair in her life. As if on cue, Eunice finally emerged from the kitchen at that moment and gave her son his coffee. The four sat in the sunroom and talked about Thomas's piano playing, until GG realized she had to get home and ready for her 2nd (now only) job. Edward surprisingly offered to walk her out. GG said her goodbyes and followed Edward to the driveway.

"Are you sure I can't give you a lift?" GG violently shook her head.

"I won't hear of it, however sweet that is. An Uber will do just fine. I wouldn't want to impose." GG said firmly, but smiled after to reassure him she was sure. Edward knew at this point in knowing GG that there was no convincing her otherwise. Once she made up her mind on something, you weren't going change her opinion.

"Alright," he nodded. There was another bit of silence, so GG took out her mobile and went to her Uber app to schedule a pick up. Edward was having an internal battle while she paid him no attention and thought very carefully what his next words would be. When it seemed GG had finished, Edward got her attention.

"GG. Do you work the weekends?" He asked.

"As of now . . . No. Why?" It was an unnecessary question, because GG had a feeling she knew what he was going to say.

Edward blushed. He actually blushed and GG was in shock. He chuckled at himself, feeling slightly embarrassed and a bit nervous. GG just smiled at him and he smiled back. "Well, me and some mates were going out Saturday. There's this tavern in Wessix, they do open mic nights every so often. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to tag along?" He delivered his request shy free and smiled warmly at GG, as if that alone would persuade her into the idea. But she was unsure.

It had been a long time since she had gone out for a night of drinks with friend's, mostly because GG never really had any other friends except her sister and Arthur. And Ianto. She hated to refuse Edward; he was always so sweet to her. She didnt deserve it.

"I don't know, Edward. It doesn't really sound like my cup o' tea."

"You don't drink tea . . . And its Eddie," he retorted, and GG was flattered that he actually knew that about her. "Well, then what is?"

GG shrugged. There wasn't much that really peaked her interest, aside from music and book binding (her other obsession).

"You play the piano." He observed. GG chuckled.

"Obviously."

"You could bring your keyboard to the open mic." GG laughed out loud. There was no way she was going to lug her instrument into a bar to play in front of a bunch of drunk strangers. "I'm serious, GG. I think it would be great. And if you want, I could even go on with you."

"You play?" GG asked entusiasticaly. She was confused when he shook his hand back and forth.

"I have an instrument, yes," he said, but GG was still unsure.

She thought for a moment to herself. On one hand, this was kind of what Evelyn meant when she told GG that she needed to start doing things for herself. A night out definitely couldn't hurt. On the other hand, GG would be forced into a party scene she was not use to, with people she didn't know, to potentionally play music in front of people who most likely didn't care. GG emotionally cringed.

"I don't think so. It just doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Just one song, please," Edward pressed his palms together as if in prayer and furrowed his brows at her, "and if you hate it and want to flee back to your flat, never to return, so be it." There it was again - the determination and desire that  _ble_ d from Edward's eyes. GG stared deeply into those eyes. They held her in place and melted her insides. Thomas had those eyes, which is why she always let him choose the scores he wanted to learn, why she could never say no to his request to make sessions longer, why she always let him have just one more piece from Eunice's candy drawer. And like father like son, when Edward gave GG those soft, enthusiastic eyes, she found it difficult to refuse him.

She sighed quietly.

_Bloody hell . . ._


	5. The Start of Something

 

* * *

 

 

8 Years Ago

 

GG never had a lot of friends. This wasn't because she was terribly unapproachable . She just preferred the company of her sister, however insufferable. Even more so the keyboard that sat upright in the rocking chair in GG's bedroom and the fast-to-overheat laptop she was growing less fond of. The keyboard was for relaxation and inspiration, the laptop was for the young adult to act just as that: a young girl daydreaming about romance and adventure, and the sister was for the rest - mostly just bossy co-parenting. That being said, it was the largest surprise to GG when Alice Cooper (no relation) abruptly approached the 17-year-old after school one evening without any of her devilish minions behind her (for once).

"You've been running off with Ianto Anston." It wasn't a question. More like an accusation, though GG wasn't certain how Alice saw that as such a terrible thing; she wasn't exactly subtle in how she felt toward Ianto.

"Yeah? We're not going out or anything. We're just friends." GG wanted to make that clear to the slightly older girl. She certainly wasn't ready to make the top of Alice's bucket list, should Alice ever pursue her conquest.

The tall blonde looked GG up and down with scrutinizing eyes. GG kind of lowered her face to the sidewalk and down the path she usually took to get home. "Alright listen," Alice began. "I'm free after school every day except Wednesday because of football practice . . . but I guess we could hang out any other time."

GG looked back up at Alice with wide eyes. Was this girl, who had only ever given GG the time of day when her and her 'disciples' were picking on her hand-me-down plaid buttonups and raggedy shoes, now asking her to hang out? Like . . . Legitimately hang out?

"Why?" It was a reasonable question, after all Alice had never been the nicest person. Why the sudden change of heart?

This seemed to annoy Alice, like the answer was just obvious. Also, she really didn't want to be seen talking so friendly toward GG. "Look . . ." The taller girl actually appeared to be struggling with her next sentence. "I'm sorry . . . For always picking on you. I guess its just how I am, like all the cliche' high school shit, yeah?"

GG nodded, but honestly she was shocked. She'd lost track of what had happened awhile ago and now just stared at Alice, unbelieving.

"I mean, if someone as cool as Ianto Anston can stand you for more than a few seconds . . . How bad can you be, right?" Alice kind of chuckled and GG sort of smiled, because she didn't know how quite to take that.

"Thanks, I guess." GG said finally.

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. The silence was interrupted by the sound of an approaching rumbling and both girls turned to see Ianto Anston himself rolling up to the curb on his motorcycle. Alice instantly perked up, GG noticed. Ianto was oblivious to her presence though, to her disappointment. He approached GG with a smile.

"Hey, Ianto," GG said lamely. This had been an occurrence of his for ages now, walking GG home, and she had come to terms with it, along with other annoying habits of his. Well, maybe they had been annoying in the beginning. A year or so of this and GG was now accustomed to his behavior in all sorts.

"Hey, George!" Ianto affectionately called her. "Ready?"

GG nodded and then felt the light nudge of Alice's elbow when Ianto turned his back. A minute into their supposed 'friendship' and she was already regretting this. "Oh, hey Ianto. This is my . . . friend Alice." She introduced, much to Alice's pleasure. If the girl smiled any wider . . .

Ianto turned a gleeful eye to GG's companion and nodded in response. "Yeah, Cooper, right? Like the rock star!"

Alice, having ridiculed anyone who had made the reference in the past, laughed and nodded as giddy as a - well, school girl. GG metaphorically vomited in her mouth.

"Homebound, yeah?" Ianto waved GG away from her newly acquired friend toward his bike. He was unaware of the sad look on Alice's face.

GG smiled sheeply. "See you tomorrow, Alice."

GG was surprised when Ianto revved the motor bike back to life. "What you doing?"

"Starting the bike. We're going for a ride." Ianto straddled his vehicle and reached out for GG.

"Oh no." GG laughed. "You're bloody mad if you think I'm getting on that."

"Oh, get off it, GG. You can't be afraid of everything in life, can you?"

"Not everything. Just your driving skills." GG stood there in the street, staring at the malicious vehicle. It stared back, or so GG thought, and through the overly creative hive that was her mind, she swore she heard echoing laughter off somewhere, mocking her. She shook her head.

"I've told you Ianto, I'm not riding with you." And she thought that was that.

Ianto smiled warmly at GG and at first she thought there was something on her face. Ianto got off the bike and walked back to GG and suddenly took her hands in his. She stared up at him, startled at the warmth in his hands. For the first time since meeting Ianto, GG's heart skipped a beat. He was looking into her eyes. Just looking, darting back and forth between them. GG held her breath.

"Nothing is going to happen to you that I won't let happen to you," he said, sweetly. His voice was quiet and calming. He smirked that half smile that GG secretly loved. "I've got you. Always." GG let go of her breath. They were uncomfortably close, but for some reason GG didn't mind. Ianto ran circles over her knuckles with his thumbs - she felt tingles. What was happening? They didn't move, not for a long while. Ages, it seemed.

GG nodded. Whether she had meant to or not. But now it was too late. She was on the back of his bike now. Ianto told her to hold on tight, so she wrapped her arms around his waist as tight as she could. When they went off rolling down the hill, GG had a feeling this was the start of something she may not have been ready for.


	6. The Man in the Trench Coat

 

* * *

 

 

The smell of GG's clothes was nauseating. She'd made a point to never wear any of her 'nice' clothes to work, but since she hadn't been able to get to the laundry mat at all that week, it was out of her hands. She had nothing to change into after her shift and was forced to walk all the way back to her flat smelling of dirty dish water and stale beer. The moment her front door opened, she threw her clothes in the corner of the Living room where they would probably stay for a few days.

After a warm shower, a nice cuppa, and a quick check for messages on the answering machine, GG cuddled close with the heavy comforter on her rickety bed, wrapping it tightly around her, and drug her laptop into the cave of warmth. She blinked at the bright light of the laptop screen and waited for the old dinosaur to boot up.

It  _was_  a craptop, GG knew that. She would never admit it to anyone else though. It was not nearly as bad as the one she had through school, but GG knew she was in desperate need for an upgrade. How she would find the extra cash for that, she had no idea. Laptops were expensive and as it is she was worried about making rent this month.

Her first instinct was to search the web for any new job openings in the area, but the neighbors had changed the password on the wifi again and she was not in the right mood to guess it this time. She sighed and opened her fanfiction folder.

Fanficton writing was not a hobby that took a lot of her time. Now and again GG would write songs - she was working on one currently - but the majority of her writing 'talent' went toward fandom stories.

She'd started a Harry Potter story back in school, which had been edited and revised many times over the years, but was still left unfinished. Her longest was a series in the Doctor Who universe, spanning through the end of the 9th doctor's regeneration to Peter Capaldi's reign, but she had been so inattentive to the Whoniverse lore that she never posted it anywhere, afraid fangirls and nerdists alike would come to her door and linch her. She was currently working on a crossover oneshot (one chapter only) between Jean-Ralphio from  _Parks and Recreation_  and the Kanker Sisters from  _Ed, Edd, and Eddie_ ; It was a project she volunteered herself into completing after watching a video on Youtube about  ** _crackships_** *.

There was always work to be done with her stories, though after critically editing a chapter in the Harry Potter series for a good two hours, the laptop decided it was nap time (GG had gotten into the habit of saving literally as often as she could), so she shooed the device from her cave and decided to scroll through Pinterest on her phone.

GG had been writing short stories most of her life and a lot of them ended up in journals GG had actually made herself. Besides playing the piano, her greatest hobby was binding books and making journals. She made the baby book that Evelyn used for Elise, though she hadn't gotten it to her until the girl was nearly 3 years-old. She made journals for her mother to keep records of all the houses and families she had done business with. And many others for no other reason besides: why not? When she couldn't think of new ideas, Pinterest was her hero. She'd even posted a few of her own ideas on the site.

What GG was after this time was something for Thomas Nagel's birthday. She wanted to make him a journal he could write his own music in someday and was searching for inspiration only the bloggers of the internet could provide. Maybe she would make something for Edward too.

GG took a sudden pause and flipped through the cobwebed filing cabinet that was her mind. She realised, though she had known Edward a good majority of the last decade, she didn't really know much about him. She knew the situation with his ex-wife, how awful of a mother she had been to the few-days-old Thomas and all the rest. She remembered him saying something about the Oscars last Christmas at his mothers; he was really into cinema, she recalled. Edward worked at the school as an art teacher, but GG didn't know exactly what his hobbies or talents were. Other than being an obnoxiously kind and generous man with far too much patience.

GG laid back on her bed and stared up into the darkness of the bedroom cieling, scrunching her face in embarrassment at herself. She still couldn't believe she had agreed to go out with him. Edward was a nice man, but she didnt know any of his friends. What kind of friends would he have? Would they be kind like him and let her be if she wanted the prying to be stopped? Everyone always wanted to pry and it caused GG to shut in herself, even if they meant to be sensitive.

The thing about people trying to be sensitive is that they always came off far too annoying. Or maybe GG was just too easily annoyed.

Ianto use to be so annoying.

She remembered his constant appeals to her for her affection. At first, GG was terrified of him. She thought he was an obsessed serial killer. When she told him that years later, they both laughed so uncontrollably that Ianto pulled a muscle in his throat. After so long, GG realized that Ianto was nothing more than a lovesick boy with eyes only for her, for whatever reason she could never understand.

He was alwayss so full of mad and wonderful ideas. He was going to travel the world. College could wait, he'd said. Why bind yourself to one place when there were so many other places one could go? GG told him that was just an excuse. There were programs he could do online as he traveled, she'd said, to which he ignored. He was going to take her with him, but GG would not indulge into his fantasies even for a second. She would stay home and educate herself, like a grounded young adult.

' _You dream too much, Ianto. One of these days you'll find yourself stuck in that beautiful cloud you call a brain with no way of getting down.'_

_'You think my brain is beautiful?'_

GG laughed at her own memory.

Oh, Ianto. . .

The vibrations of GG's phone caused her to jump. She climbed back down from her own cloud and read a text from her sister.

**Evelyn: Aunt Helen called. She's flying in from the Americas for my birthday. She asks how you are. Why don't you give her a call?**

GG sighed. Helen, her mother's sister, was not who GG wanted to talk to at the moment. She loved her aunt, but the woman could literally talk for days. And she was especially good at observing old cuts and burns to see if they were healing properly. She was a phsyciatrist on the field and off, and the one thing GG's mother use to hate more than anything is when Aunt Helen analysed everyone. She couldn't switch it off.

**GG: I'll do it tomorrow when I'm more prepared.**

She went back to Pinterest for more fandom related ideas. Her sister's birthday was something GG had completely forgotten about. She had yet to get her anything and she was sure Evelyn could use a diary or too; she was a journalist for the village paper. There were a few shows she talked a lot about, one being  _Once Upon A Time_ , which she had pulled GG into only a few weeks ago and honestly it didn't quite catch her appeal, and the more popular  _Supernatural_ , a show GG had actually never seen.

For years Evelyn had tried to get GG to watch it, but the younger sister had made a point to purposefully avoid it specifically because of how much Evelyn talked about it. It was like playing the same song over and over and over again. Every year since it's first episode's airing back in 2005, Evelyn would save up money so she could buy each season as they came out on DVD and each year she dangled the new case in her younger sister's face like it would have any affect on her. It didn't.

GG dreaded typing the name of the show in the Pinterest search bar. There were mostly designs that looked like spell books. Every other photo had a pentagram or a 1967 Chevy Impala, though GG didn't know why. The only thing she knew about the show was that there were monsters, a pair of brothers, and something about a gay angel? GG didn't ask.

Instead she scrolled through the pictures, oblivious to the meme references or heartfelt text photos.

And then GG paused, her eyes eyeing the phone screen most observantly. There was a picture of a man in a trench coat. She didn't know what relation to the show he had, what his name was, or where she'd seen him before, but GG had  ** _definitely_**  seen him before. She blew up the picture and studied the man's face.

He had captivating dark blue eyes, a wide, full smile, and smooth, dark hair. GG must have stared at that picture for an hour. If real life were a cartoon, smoke would have appeared to be escaping GG's ears as she tried to remember that face. It was like trying to remember dèjá Vu or the beginning of a dream. God that face . . . Why did she feel so affected by his face? She searched his name on the web, which wasn't familiar at all. Maybe she'd seen him somewhere else, another show perhaps. But no. The 25 year old had given up. It hurt to think any longer.

It was 2 am and GG was exhausted. Before shutting out the world for the night, GG saved the picture of the man in the trench coat on her phone. Maybe she would ask Evelyn where she'd seen him.

Or maybe not.

 

 

 

***Check out Echo Gillette and Crystal Joy in their video[CRACKSHIPS ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwfE0mPuZ_g)as mentioned above. These girls are awesome. Please support them!**


	7. NOT A Fangirl

* * *

 

The popcorn missed GG's mouth and fell in between the cushions of the couch, along with several others that had been there for awhile. She ignored it. She was captivated.

She'd been glued to her sister's tv screen for well over six hours. Evelyn and Elise had left in the early morning for something GG had forgotten what and Art was working. Because GG was still on her 6 am schedule with nothing to do, she had hurried to her sisters in desperate need of indulgence.

Her dreams the previous night had been polluted, to GG's dismay, with images of the man in the trench coat from before. He talked to her in some parts of the dream, but GG couldn't exactly remember how his voice had sounded. In other parts they were in the middle of a road, just staring at each other - GG didn't know why. It was bazaar, like most dreams. She could barely recall the rest of it or what they had talked about. She just remembered his face. And his smile.

The thing one needed to understand about GG was that she wasn't a 'fan girl'. She never overexposed herself to certain tv shows or films or books or whatever other women her age did. She didn't obsess over fictional characters (she only wrote about them), never had any famous crushes (unless you count Jack Frost from the 1979 claymation movie - and to no one but herself, GG definitely counted Jack Frost), and she most certainly didn't compose letters to or stalk people on social media sites.

But GG could not find a single moment all morning without the face of Misha Collins on her mind. She didnt even know why. Who was this guy?! She had never even heard of him before. And now suddenly every time he appeared on the tv screen GG couldn't help but smile. She felt so stupid. Why was she grinning like an idiot? She had to keep reminding herself that she was alone in her sister's house because she would look around with guilt on her face, like she was doing something wrong. Then again, if Evelyn knew GG was watching  _Supernatural_  right now . . .

"GG! We're home!"

_Bullocks!_

GG quickly turned the tv screen off and looked down on her mobile, making herself look interested at something on Facebook. Her sister was not fooled. Evelyn walked into the room with her grocery bags still on her arm and she glanced from the tv to her sister a few times.

"Why is my DVD player on?" She asked with a smirk. GG shrugged. "Were you watching the telly?" GG shook her head.

Evelyn smiled at the opened DVD box next to the television and ran to the tv and turned it on before GG could stop her. She grinned widely when it came to life and saw that  _Supernatural_  was playing.

"Oh my god!"

"Please don't." GG was cringing. Evelyn dropped her things onto the floor and jumped so joyously, her sister thought she would hurt herself. "It's not that  of a deal, Evie."

"You're finally watching it! I can't believe it."

"Well don't get too excited. Im not into it or anything. This is all academic, of course."

"Oh, shove it, GG!" Evelyn laughed at the embarrassment on her sister's face. "It's a damned program. Not like you were watching an adult film." Quietly to herself she added "Like that one time before the dance..."

"Evelyn I swear to Christ - Not another word."

Evelyn continued her giggling when Elise ran into the room and hopped onto the couch next to her aunt. GG had forgotten the show and her sister as the small girl climbed onto her lap. "Hello, little one! How was shopping?" GG asked, bouncing the girl on one knee.

"Mum got me a new drawing pad! Would you like to see?" Elise asked and GG nodded enthusiastically. Elise was about to hop off her aunt's knee when she turned to the television and stared. She looked scared. "What happened to him, Mummy?"

Both women turned to the tv and saw what the young girl was so distraught about: one of the main characters in the show had a bloodied and beaten face like he had just been in a fight, it was actually pretty realistic. Elise looked at the tv with tears in her eyes and Evelyn picked the girl up and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, love. See that man there? He's an Angel. Oh look, Elise. He's going to make the other man all better!"

GG watched with her sister and niece as the angel of the show, GG's new found crush (if one could call it that), placed two fingers on the hurt man's face and healed him. She had missed so much of what happened, she was so confused.

"The angel made him all better?" Elise asked, wiping her own tears away.

Evelyn nodded. "All better. I promise. Go get your drawing pad for Aunt GG."

When Elise was away, Evelyn paused the show and sat next to her sister. "I usually don't watch it around Elise, because of all the . . . you know."

"Violence and swearing and violence . . . Sex . . . Swearing . . . Did I say violence?"

"Hold on a mo . . ."Evelyn was studying the tv in silence. "We left 4 hours ago. Were you watching this before?"

"I just started when I got here. Why?"

"You're on season 5 already? There is no way you've watched nearly 5 seasons in a few hours! Its impossible."

"Not all of it, no."  _Just the episodes with Misha in them,_  GG added in her head.

Evelyn stood on her feet, staring at her sister as if she had said something completely unforgiving. "Georgiana Jane!"

"What?!" Evelyn was so dramatic it made GG laugh.

"You are not going to sit in my home, watch my favourite show and then  _ **skip**_  entire seasons! I will not allow it!" She went to the DVD player and put the current season of the show back in its case, pulling the first season off of the shelf moments later and handing it to her sister. "When you've finished this one,  _then_  you can move forward."

"You're such a drama queen, Evie."

In response, her sister curtsied and then hand gestured a V sign on her way back into the kitchen.


	8. Evelyn's Advice

* * *

 

"I need something . . . nice." GG told her sister over the phone. She'd called not moments ago panicking about what to wear for her 'date' with Edward. Most of GG's clothes were plain and dirty from work - she really needed to go to the laundry mat soon.

"Well, what does  _nice_  mean? Why won't you tell me what's going on? You never ask to borrow my clothes." Evelyn asked, sounding concerned.

GG had diverted away from answering the question for as long as she could. She sighed and closed her eyes tight, as if that would make her sister's curiosity go away. A few more seconds of silence and she let the breath go. "Edward Nagel . . . might have asked me out."

There was silence on the other line. GG thought maybe her phone had dropped the call, but looking back at the screen, the minutes were still rolling on. "Evie? Are you there?"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." She hung up.

GG was terrified. She hadn't been on a date in nearly 6 years. What could her sister possibly be thinking at this moment? Probably all the worst things, GG thought. She was still sure she wasn't ready for this, despite how long it had been.

Evelyn was surely excited, which is why it took her a lot less then twenty minutes to get over to her sisters even though they lived nearly thirty minutes apart from each other.

"I brought three outfits!" Evelyn came bursting through the front door with clothes draped over her arm. She threw them on GG's bed in the other room and told her to choose. GG did not like any of them.

"First of all, I am  **not**  wearing a dress! And second, these are all too posh for a first date, Ev."

"They are not! These are not even the best outfits in my wardrobe. And there is nothing wrong with this dress, GG. I think you would look absolutely stunning in it." Evelyn held up the gown in question, though GG would not even call it that. She made a face at it. It was beautiful to be sure, but the younger sister would certainly never be caught dead in it. "How can you even call that a dress? It looks more like a coat. The thing could barely cover my arse, Evelyn."

"Shut it and put it on!" Evelyn threw the gown at her sister and pushed her into the powder room. There was a battle between the two sisters whether GG would come back out or not about four minutes later until Evelyn threatened to throw the 'craptop' out of the window. GG came bursting out of the room and stopped, face flush with red when her sister eyed her up and down, smiling from ear to ear.

"Would you look at you! There is no competition. You have  _got_ to wear this."

"I look like I should be out on a corner somewhere!" GG immediately sat on her bed to hide some overexposed skin.

"Rubbish! You look amazing. And Edward would think so too. Don't you want to impress him?"

GG shot an angerly offended look at her sister. "Of course not!" She corrected, pulling the fabric as far down over her legs as she could (which wasn't much). Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest and stared with eyebrows raised at her little sister. GG thought for a moment, looking down at her feet. "Well . . . maybe." She sighed and rested her forehead against her palm.

Evelyn relaxed from her persistent stance and saw just how troubled GG seemed and sat down on the bed next her. She put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "You don't have to wear the dress, GG. Jesus, look at me, being as emphatic as ever."

"No, Evie, you're alright. I guess I'm just nervous is all. It's been a long while." She looked up at Evelyn with slight moisture in her eyes and Evelyn instantly felt guilty for being so insistent about the dress. Sometimes it was easy to forget the troubles that no doubt still haunted her dear sister's mind. Dating may have seemed a simple task for anyone else. But for GG, well . . . time was not as well of a healer.

GG gave her sister an encouraging smile, though her tears were building the more the two shared gazes. "I just don't want to muck it all up. Edward fancies me, I know it. And I  _do_ like him. He's just so sweet and selfless and-

"Fit." Evelyn chimed in. GG laughed at her sister, pushing some of her tears back. "Now you can't deny that! The man is gorgeous. I swear, if I weren't married-"

"Evelyn!" GG pushed her sister playfully, laughing hard at the look in her eyes. The older woman stood up and looked over the two other outfits on the bed.

"Are you sure you don't want the dress? Maybe you could wear something under it if you were that uncomfortable."

Hesitantly, GG bounced up onto her feet and walked to the tall mirror in the corner of the room and looked herself over. It was very short, GG would definitely have to wear shorts or something under it, but she could not deny that she felt beautiful in the outfit. Maybe if she went into her old make-up bag she might even make herself appear some-what presentable. She could also do something with her hair; it always laid so flat and dead against her shoulders she thought for a moment about putting it up, but even the usual messy bun was getting old.

"One condition," GG said turning to her sister. "Could you do up my hair?"

Evelyn smiled again and went straight to her purse and pulled out a curling iron and a crump iron, flashing the two devises at GG. "Which would you prefer?"

~♡~

Both woman shot up from their seats when they heard a knock on the front door. GG looked so panicked, she made it seem as if there were a killer on the other side. When Evelyn walked out of the room to answer the door, GG ran after her and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Send him away, Evie. I'm not ready for this." Evelyn looked at her sister like she'd asked her to set the man on fire. There was one word that could perfectly describe how her sister was acting: childish - she would not stand for it.

"I will do no such thing." Evelyn turned toward GG and took the girl by the hands and stared deeply into her hazel eyes. "Now you listen to me. You are going to go out tonight. You and Edward will have a marvelous time. The two of you will stay out  _all_  night and when you've had enough, you're going to call me  _ **immediately**_ and tell me how it went. Every last detail, from the amount of times he smiles to how many times you've snogged."

"There will absolutely be no snogging, I promise you that!" GG whispered, looking traumatized at her sisters words.

Evelyn looked a her disbelieving, but left it alone and proceeded to answer the door. GG held in her breath and then abruptly fled back into her bedroom.

Evelyn smiled as she swung the door open and beckoned the man standing outside the door to come in.

"Evelyn!" He exclaimed in surprise. "I wasn't expecting this. How are you?" Edward shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the archway that led into the kitchen.

Thinking over what she'd told her sister about not being married a moment ago, Evelyn just admired the man in silence for a few seconds. When it got to the point of being borderline awkward, Evelyn shook herself into focus. "Great. I'm great. Arthur is great. My husband, you know?"  _God, shut up, Evelyn._

"And Elise. She's doing well?" Evelyn nodded.

"Just great."

There was another moment of silence.

"I'm going to check on, GG." Evelyn offered. She stepped into her sister's room and finally convinced the younger sibling to come out of hiding.

GG left the bedroom alone and walked as slowly as possible into the front room. When Edward caught sight of her, she stopped. He just stood there and stared, gaped in silence. GG couldn't determine what exactly he was thinking. She stared back, resting a hand on the wall for support; she suddenly felt dizzy.

Edward made his way to her, slowly, like he was purposefully taking his time. His eyes swam over her figure and GG dropped her face to the floor as it flushed with embarrassment.  _Why am I wearing this_ _ridiculous_ _thing?_ GG thought to herself.  _He is going to ridicule me. I should never have listened to Evelyn._

She felt his presence before she looked up. He was so close, his hands in his pockets and a smile spread wide across his face.

GG's eyes darted everywhere but his. God, he was driving her crazy. "Well say something, you daft sod." She chuckled nervously,  rubbing the goosebumps from her arm. Edward laughed.

He took her hand in his and kissed it, bringing her full attention to his face.

"You look beautiful, Georgiana." He said, never once breaking eye contact.

Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled when she heard a not so subtle sigh of relief from the bedroom where her sister hid.

She suddenly realized how hard it was going to be to keep her promise tonight.


	9. Nothing's Gonna Change My World

 

* * *

 

To GG's great relief, Edward had not actually expected her to bring her keyboard. Though it was obvious he had something cynical planned for the evening, thankfully playing music must not have been a part of it. The car ride to the pub in question was not as awkward as GG had expected. The majority of the time driving was spent talking about Thomas's enthusiasm to learn more about playing the piano. It honestly surprised Edward, because he had never seen his son so passionate about anything - even at seven years old. At one point, the conversation steered toward Eunice and her relationship with GG'S mother, but when the subject began to feel like reminiscent of when GG's mother was alive, she dropped the exchange. That was when they pulled into the parking lot.

They walked in, GG partially hiding herself behind her date, looking around the faces to see if she recognized anyone. It had been a long time since GG had gone out, even just by herself. She stayed home most of the time, using her neighbor's internet for small social encounters with family over Facebook or catching up on the latest films or televisions shows through Netflix (though her free-trial would soon expire and she hadn't a way to continue her subscription). She trembled at the thought of possibly running into an old school mate, knowing she hadn't spoken to anyone from that time in years.

GG decided to distract herself by observing the interior of the pub. It was more posh than GG had expected some tavern on the edge of a small village to look like. It had a very dark atmosphere, but not dull. There were possibly hundreds of images hanging around the walls and when GG looked up to the ceiling she realized she couldn't see a single tile; it was intricately covered from corner to corner with mixed images that looked as if they'd come from all forms of literature, paintings, and magazines. The furniture was old, but well taken care of - very Victorian era. There hung scones on the walls though there were no candles burning in them any longer and the floors seemed to be wood but it reflected the dim, amber lighting of the chandeliers like glass. The ambience around GG was surprisingly inviting and relaxing.

Edward guided GG further in until they made their way to the bar. Edward was looking around for his friends.

"When are we to expect them?" GG asked nervously. Edward checked his phone for new texts, but there was nothing.

"Any time," she said simply. After a moment, he gave up on his phone and urged GG to sit on the stool next to him. "In the meantime, what would you like to drink?" Edward smiled so warmly at her, GG couldn't help but smile back. She browsed through the pints and bottles of the different spirits on the shelves behind the bar. They looked enticing enough, but the thought of drinking anything alcoholic made GG apprehensive. She hadn't done so in awhile. She couldn't even recall the last time she'd been completely pissed, like some of the patrons currently drinking. Like most of GG's experiences earlier mentioned, it had been a long while.

"Em . . ," Edward called for the bartender as she thought it over, but in the end she decided against it. "I'll just have a tomato juice."

The look he gave her brought out that anxiety like she'd done something wrong. Only when he smiled at her did she loosen up again. "Don't drink much?" His tone wasn't accusing. GG didn't know what gave him the impression that she did drink regardless, but one might have mentioned that before agreeing to go to a pub. She had not.

She laughed through her nerves, scratching the nape of her neck and avoiding eye contact until she felt comfortable enough to do so again. "Not for a few years now. I forgot, you wouldn't have known," she said simply. She sensed a confused look from Edward even though she was staring down at the bar. GG sighed. 'I had bit of a problem . . . after . . . You know." Edward stood straight and his eyes went wide with guilt, but GG went on before he began apologizing for an hour. "It wasn't exactly life threatening - I didn't need treatment or anything. It's just the Irishwoman in me took over to console my grief. I won't fall into a pit if I  _di_ d drink again, it just hasn't happened in awhile. I haven't needed it, you know?"

Edward nodded. He was surprised he'd never heard of this before, though because it was a sensitive topic he quickly realized it wasn't at all surprising he hadn't heard it; GG had a habit of keeping strictly personal issues to herself, sometimes even withholding things from her own sister. He discovered this only because of an incident two or three years ago where GG had caused trouble enough to get herself arrested and called Edward out of all people to bail her out. She never told anyone else about it and to this day Edward had no idea what she'd done to put herself into that sistuation. They never talked about it since.

"So . . . tomato juice." Edward confirmed and then ordered their drinks. "If anyone asks, pretend it's a bloody Mary," he said as he handed GG her glass and winked.

"I'm not even going to ask what that is." She said, which earned her a piercing look from Edward, but instead of clarifying he simply shook his head.

"Don't worry, it's something well enough for a nice girl such as yourself." GG snickered.

'I'm not a nice girl, Edward," she confessed with all sincerity.

Edward raised a brow at her statement. He didn't believe her. "I guess we shall see," he said, teasing.

Edward's phone rang right at that moment and he excused himself from the bar, joking at GG to make sure no one messed with his drink. The moment he left, GG wished she had someone way of doing just that. Her thoughts were interrupted rather rudely when an uninvited hand rested on GG's shoulder.

"Oh. My. God." GG's head quickly turned to meet a  _very_ familiar face, much to her disdain. Her eyes widened in shock and she almost dropped her glass when sudden immobilization hit her.

"Georgiana fucking Bennett out of her hidey hole. This  _i_ s a delight." The whitest smile stretched behind pink lips and cystal ocean eyes met the surprised stare of GG's.

"Alice! H-how are you?" GG stammered. Yes. It was none other than Alice Cooper (No relation) from GG's high school class. Of course, she had hoped to avoid anyone she shared any familiarity with, but Alice was not the worst person GG could have run onto; in fact, she felt relieved. The tall blonde appeared as if she hadn't aged at all in the last 6 years, looking as flawless and beautiful as ever. But, she seemed  _healthy_  - not nearly as skin and bone as in her young adult years. "Wow . . . You look. Alice you look great!" It was a compliment GG found as sincere as her earlier surprise.

The slightly older woman gleamed in GG's praise - she definitely knew how gorgeous she was and Alice was always the kind of person who would never get tired of hearing it. "Oh stop," she barely put effort into her words. "A couple years after high school I became a yoga instructor. I'm never going to get tired of expressing just how much it has done for me."

"Yoga, ay? I thought you were going to be a big football star." GG said this with a laugh, but she didn't realize she would cause Alice distress until she saw it on her face.

Alice smirked, but GG saw the sadness behind it. "I was. I auditioned for a team in college. Played a bit after, until I was in that car accident. I broke my leg, an arm, some ribs. Course, you'd know that if you ever gave me a ring." The look of horror on GG's face was justice enough for Alice, after all she had gotten over it a long time ago.

"Alice . . . God, I'm an arsehole. I am so sorry. Honest, I didn't realize-"

"S'all right, Geej. You weren't exactly having a great go at it either. After I realized it wasn't just me you were ignoring, I got over it. And after I completed my physical therapy I became much more peaceful thanks to yoga. I decided to make it perminatant. So, win-win."

"What exactly is the second win?" GG asked.

Alice laughed and shoved her hand in GG's face. It took her eyes a moment to focus on the ring, shining from Alice's finger. "Caught me a fella, I did." The blonde said, a wide smile stretched across her face. She waved the sapphire ring in GG's face, waiting for more praise. GG was honestly surprised it wasn't the biggest diamond physically possible to fit on a ring, but it  _wa_ s a beautiful ring. Alice jumped with enthusiasm when GG told her.

"So who's this sorry bloke, then?" GG joked, looking around for the most attractive man alive dressed to the nines. Alice pointed directly to the back of the pub where some old fashioned loveseats circled around a dark wood coffee table. A few men sat there smoking, only one GG recognized. She could barely hear Alice describing her husband over the buzzing in her ears.

The man caught sight of his wife and her company and the smile instantly left his face. He looked back over at his friends and was shaking his head, probably cursing under his breath. GG suddenly found it hard to breathe. This was exactly what she had dreaded would happen if she came here.

Alice was waving her husband over and GG was honestly trying to hold in the sudden regret and anger that rose up within her. The man slowly put out his cigarette and made his way over to the two women. Alice immediately wrapped her arms around his and smiled so proudly. "GG, this is Damien Moore, my husband."

GG would not meet his eyes. Damien stared down at GG, not entirely sure on what to say. He sighed, scratched his head, and took another breath. "Hey GG. Long time, ay?" He said. GG didn't respond.

"Oh," Alice glanced back and forth between them, "You know each other?"

"We use to hang out together with Alec and Ianto. Every once and awhile, at least. Haven't seen you since-"

"The night Ianto died." GG said abruptly, which caught both of them off guard. Damien knew then, even after all these years, GG was still very bitter about that night, which was why he was afraid to confront her just now. Damien sighed.

"Yeah. Since then." He said, dully.

Alice stared at her husband with scrutinizing eyes. "You were with him that night?" She asked. He answered with a nod. "You never told me that."

"No, suspect he wouldn't have." GG butt in, which earned her a glare from Damien.

"C'mon GG, le's not do this now. It happened 6 years ago, afterall."

GG glared up at Damien like he had physically assaulted her. Her heart began to this harder in her chest. She hadn't meant to let what he said anger her, but it did. "That's it then? You and Alec let him do that to himself and then you pretend it didn't even happen for 6 years, thinking time will just let everyone forget about it?" GG was honestly surprised at herself. She didn't know what she would have said to either Alec or Damien if she ever ran into them again, but she hadn't meant to make him feel guilty. After all, it wasn't either of their faults. But GG was still so angry. She thought maybe this much time would have healed  _somethin_ g, but the minute she laid eyes on Damien she felt her head would explode.

"No, I haven't forgotten about it and I don't expect anyone else to. And you can't keep blaming everyone for what happened, either."

"I can blame whoever I like," GG had meant to say this in her head, but the anger pushed it out of her throat. Damien smirked, an annoyed look in his eyes, and shook his head seeming like he was about to turn and leave.

He stepped toward GG, shoving an accusing finger in her face. "When will this end, GG?" He asked, anger in his voice now. Some of the other patrons were looking their way, wondering what the raised voices were all about, and suddenly that was all GG cared about. Her anxiety hit her like a truck. It suddenly seemed to her that the air in the room had gone. Her face felt as if it were on fire, but, Damien hadn't noticed. "Ianto was my friend too, yet I've moved on. NOT because I don't care, but because I dont want to spend the rest of my life hiding myself in a hole, soaking in sorrow and pity like you."

Alice was trying to pull Damien away, pulling him gently by his arm, but her husband would not budge.  _What an idiot,_  she thought to herself, regretting the many eyes on them at that moment.  _I knew this was going_ _to_ _happe_ n . . .

Damien's words lit a flame in GG's chest. She felt tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "What I do with my grief is none of your damned buisiness."

"Your grief is more important than the people who care about you, innit?"

"Damien, sweetheart, just drop it." Alice tried again but Damien ignored her, yanking his arm out of her grasp.

"We understood how upset you were when he died," he went on, "We tried to be there for you. Me. Alec. Alice. And you shut us out, you shut the whole world out like it was the reason you were hurting. No need for friends or family, nothing."

"You don't know what I went through-"

"Alice was in hospital for six months! She lost our unborn child and nearly lost her damned leg - and where the fuck were you, ay? Sulking in your misery because there was no posible way anyome else could have been suffering as much as you."

"Damien, stop!" Alice cried out and some of the voices around the three of them quieted. GG's mouth snapped shut. She looked over at Alice, aghast at Damien's words and Alice stared down at the floor, trying to hold in her tears.

GG hadn't known, of course that was her own fault. She knew her friends had tried to reach out to her. For years they tried. GG hated everything that Damien was accusing her of, but that didn't make him any less right. She'd ignored them all, playing the victim. Turns out she made a few victims of her own because of it.

GG thought of touching Alice, maybe putting a hand on her shoulder,  _somethin_ g to comfort her. She was frozen. "Alice . . . I-" She couldn't find anything to say. She couldn't even apologize.

Alice looked into GG's eyes for a moment. Just for a moment, but GG could see it - all the hurt and suffering Alice had been hiding when she'd first said hello.

"It was nice to see you again GG." Alice said, and then she turned and left the pub, wiping undoubted tears from her face.

GG watched her go with a new empitiness inside her chest. Tears were freely flowing down her face now. Damien saw the apology in her eyes when they looked at each other, but he just shook his head and followed after his wife.

GG dreaded to look around, she knew there were eyes all over staring at her. She wiped her tears away quickly, staring down at the tomato juice she'd ordered, no longer in the mood to drink it. There was a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Ignore them," Edward said, looking down at her with a sympathetic smile.

GG shook her head. "That's what I've been doing all these years, Edward. That's what happens to people who put too much faith in me. I'd advice you to learn by example."

GG got up from the bar and walked out. She knew Edward had driven her here, but home wasn't far off. When she started off down the road, she heard Edward calling after her.

"You're seriously going to walk home? You think I wouldn't have offered you a ride?" He said as he made it to her side.

"Wouldn't want to inconvenience you. Your friends are here, Edward. Go have a good time with them. I'll be fine."

"I know." Edward stopped her by reaching for her wrist. She almost yanked it away from him before realizing he hadn't done anything wrong. It was bad she kept having to remind herself that of people. "You've been 'fine' for years now. I knew you'd be fine had you not come out with me, but I was really hoping you would."

"Did you not see what happened, Edward?"

"Yes, I saw."

" **Tha** t is why I don't go out. That is why I stay at my flat, why I don't go to parties or pubs. All I've done since Ianto's passing is hurt people. My mother. My sister. My friends. I just . . . I can't. Everyone is just better off forgetting about me." GG took in a large, needed breath and tried not to let her tears fall again. She was so tired of crying all the time.

Edward was silent for a moment. When GG thought he would say no more, she bid him goodnight and continued on down the road, reluctantly slipping her wrist out of his grasp. She made it a few steps and abruptly stopped when she heard soft singing. She listened to the song and her heart stopped. When she turned around, eyes wide and jaw dropped, she saw Edward standing there singing to her, a small smile on his lips. GG suddenly wondered if they'd somehow slipped onto the set of a Disney musical.

" _Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind. Possessing and caressing me._ "

"What you doin'?" GG interrupted him before he could go on with the famous Beatles song. It wasn't that she hated the song or even that Edward was a bad singer. He actually sang very well, to GG's surprise. And she loved that song. But it reminded her of better times. Hearing Edward sing made her both happy and sad. Was that even possible?

Edward was smiling as he made his way back by her side. "The last time I ever heard you laugh was the night you sang that song," he said.

GG didn't have to ask him what night he meant. She knew. It was the night of her 18th birthday. Ianto had gotten her drunk enough to get up in front of her friends and family to sing karaoke with him. Ianto was a terrible singer, but that never stopped him. At one point in the night she sang  _Across The Univers_ e by the Beatles for her mother, because it was her favourite song. That night was the best night of GG's life. Followed by the worst.

Her mother passed away the next day.

"All I've wanted is to hear you laugh again, Georgiana." Edward's voice brought her back from her mixture of happy and sad memories and the soft look in his eyes made her forget why she had felt so angry earlier. He offered her his hand, though GG just stared down at it, contemplating. "This is the first day of the rest of your life. Best to end it right." He smiled.  _Damn that smil_ e, GG thought, for she was smiling back at him, just slightly and it was gone in an instant. She sighed and took his hand, mostly because she was cold.

"One condition . . . No more singing." GG said, to which Edward laughed.

"No promises."

GG stared down at her hand in Edward's as they walked back to the pub.


	10. In This Moment

 

 

* * *

 

7 Years Ago

  
_That_ _twat_ _! That insufferable,_ _feeble_    _minded_ ,  _knob headed git!_

GG stomped out of the hotel with tears in her eyes, stumbling around the wet cement like she'd had too much of the spiked punch from the dance hall. It was raining.  _'Course it was_ _raining_ _!_   GG thought.  _If there's one more thing needs to be ruined about tonight, might as well be the bloody weather._

There were wet footsteps behind her, trolloping through puddles of rainwater to catch up to her, but she quickened her pace. She was suddenly glad for the rain, maybe the tears on her face would be mistaken.

"For Christ's sake, GG, would you hang on!" Ianto was screaming after her. She stopped, only because she realized she had really no where to run too, and spun on her heel to face him. He was stripping off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. GG shoved it off.

"What the hell is the matter with you? I'm trying to help."

"I don't need your help, Ianto. I'm perfectly alright. You go back into the hotel. You looked like you were having a blast and I'd hate to keep you away." The bitterness in her tone betrayd GG and Ianto's expression immediately changed. He sighed, though GG heard nothing over the light rain.

"Are you serious," Ianto asked,"  _That's_ what's bothering you?"

"There's nothing bothering me." Ianto knew GG was a terrible liar and it was impossible for her to put any extra effort into her facade.

"GG, nothing happened. Seriously, we're alright." He attempted to pull her close to him, but GG took a step back.

"Oh my god, really? We're alright? Good! Glad to know we're so alright, Ianto-"

"Jesus Christ will you listen to yourself? Did you not hear me, I said nothing happened! Alice and I, we were just talking. That's it. Just talking."

"You think Im an idiot . . . I saw you coming out of one of the rooms together." GG spat.

Ianto folded his hands infront of his face, as if pleading with GG to hear him out. "She literally needed someone to talk to. GG I promise You nothing-"

"You know Ianto it's really none of my business what you do. We're just friends." GG uninterrupted,  a harsh bitterness in her tone. At that statement, Ianto looked pained.

" . . . GG." He tried to reach for her hand but she pulled away.

"You want to go off and spend all your time with Alice and her friends go on, piss off then. But the next time you decide to mess with my head about your feelings, don't." GG turned again, taking a large, much needed breath.

Ianto said nothing at first. Of course, he hadn't realized just how much he had hurt his friend. How could he? GG had been giving him the cold shoulder all month long, acting strange and dismissive. He thought maybe it was something to do with her mother being sick. He hadn't really thought it could be something entirely different.

"Do you realize how humiliating it is to have finaly realized the game you've been playing? This dodgey, cruel game!" Ianto could depict the tears from the rain on GG's face, but she didn't seem to see the confusion on his.

" What are you talking about?" Ianto practicality shouted over the rain.

GG took in another breath, brushing the wet hair from her face. "It was cheap what you did, what you've  _been_ doing. I never asked for this Ianto. I was perfectly content shoving you off like evryone else. I could live with it. But you kept at it until you knew if you weren't patronizing me everyday, that I would miss you. If we didn't walk home together then something was wrong." It felt as if each word she spoke was stealing all the oxygen within her lungs. Her heart was racing in her chest, pounding against her ribs like a wild animal."You made me feel so important. And wanted. You made me promise after promise and for what? So you could brush me off the moment you wanted something else. That was you.  **You**  - who my mother warned me about, who my sister mistrusted - my supposed friend, making me scared about what I was feeling. And then making me feel like a  **bloody idiot**!"

Out of instinct, Ianto pointed out her use of language, his throat too closed up to say anything else. GG picked up his soaked coat from the ground and swung it at him harshly.

"Oh, don't you ever tell me to mind my language. Don't you ever! How could you use me like that? I trusted you! I wanted nothing from you and you pushed me." She swung the coat at him again. "You pushed me until I cared." She dropped the coat and punched him in the arm. "Until I loved you!" She swung again but this time Ianto caught her arm. "Let go!"

Ianto caught her other wrist and pulled GG closer to him, almost right into him. She looked at him with red eyes. Her lips were trembling. She hadn't meant to say the last part. She held her breath, wishing she could just disappear. Wishing she could just die. She didn't even feel Ianto's hands on her face; her whole body had gone numb.

Ianto was staring into her eyes like it was the last thing he would ever see. GG remained silent. Her breath was gone and she felt like if she would say any more she would burst into a fit of tears. Ianto shook his head. "You  _are_ an idiot." He said.

And then he was kissing her. GG was so stunned, she didn't know whether she should push him away or kiss him back. There were so many thoughts running through her head, she couldn't find one to hold onto, she couldn't move, she couldn't react.

Ianto, despite everything, was her best friend in the entire world. And she loved him. She hadn't realized when this happened, but it did. And every time he smiled at her, every time his arm swung over her shoulders, every time they lay in her bed at 2 in the morning playing 'would you rather', she knew she was falling more and more in love with him. Ianto had known the moment that he laid eyes on her that he loved GG, but he didn't realize until this very moment that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

When he pulled back and looked into her eyes again, there was a pain in his chest. She hadn't kissed him back and that made him feel like GG was rejecting him. He took a breath and wrapped his arms around her back. "Say it again." He said, and suddenly GG blinked. She shook her head. "Please . . . Please, GG tell me again." He pressed his forehead firmly against hers and his eyes tightly, waiting in anticipation.

Her voice was hoarse, barely coherent over the rain. "I love you - Ianto."

"Georgiana Jane." He opened his eyes again and held her gaze. "I loved you the moment I first saw you. Promises and jokes be gone . . . You have been my hearts desire from the beginning and nothing and no one will change that."

Ianto kissed her again, but this time GG kissed him back. She felt his lips curl into a smile and hers did the same. Oh, what a fool she'd been! The way Ianto held her to him, the sweet passion in every one of his kisses. How could she have misjudged him so harshly? And how could she not have seen that he loved her too? She felt so stupid. So angry with herself. She would never mistrust him again. Of that she was certain.


	11. The Things We Do For the Internet

* * *

 

"Absolutely not." Evelyn rushed past GG in a hurry to get to her laundry machine. She dropped the bin of dirty clothes on the floor in front of it and and proceeded to fill up the machine, all while ignoring the pouts made by her sister behind her.

"I'm going in bloody order like you wanted me to. I figured you were happy I was watching the damned thing in first place," GG protested, but none of her words seemed to break through Evelyn's stubborn declaration - that GG would not be allowed to borrow the next season of  _Supernatural_. The older sister angrily threw a sock into the washer.

"Not only did you  **no** t call me after your date with Edward," she swung the sock's twin accusingly at GG, "and I suspect you came home at a reasonable hour as well," GG rolled her eyes, "but now you're saying you're not going to see him again?"

"I told you how I felt about dating Edward. It's just . . . Oh, I don't know."

Evelyn slammed the lid of the washer shut. "I can't believe you're my sister. You've got a perfectly fine gentlemen ready to sweep you off your feet and you'd rather content yourself hiding in your flat, binge watching telly. Rubbish. I won't have it."

GG let out a frustrated groan as she chased after her sister through the house. " You cant control what I can and can't do, Evie. That's not how this works."

"I bloody well can. Starting now - No more  _Supernatural_  until you call that poor man and invite him over for dinner." Evelyn demanded.

GG swung around toward the kitchen, afraid she would push her sister into a wall, and sought the Deathstar cookie jar in hopes of finding a cigarette. However, when GG lifted the lid, the jar appeared empty. She sighed heavily, glaring at the barren container, knowing her sister had something to do with it.

"I've thrown them out," Evelyn declared, meeting her sister's hateful gaze. "Don't look at me like that. It's about time you've quit, anyway."

"How else am I going to refrain myself from murdering you in your sleep?" GG threatened. Or half threatened; she felt there was a growing, compelling case on Evelyn's quest to destroy GG's happiness.

"For starters . . . You could get laid." GG choked a little on her breath. Her sister laughed. "Luckily you know a guy. Beautiful. Artist. Eyes like the ocean. Fit as a god . . . " Evelyn was trailing on, her eyes wondering into a blurred haze like she was daydreaming. She snapped out of it and leaned heavily on the kitchen island-counter, a smile that spewed wickedness. "Did I tell you about the party last summer at Geoffrey pool house?"

"For God's sake, yes, Evelyn. 'Seeing Edward Nagel waltz out of the steamers in nothing but his knickers was the single closest moment you've felt to heaven.' You've told me. Now roll your tongue back into your mouth before you trip on it."

Evelyn giggled shamelessly. "Then what on God's green Earth are you waiting for? So you feel weird about dating him. Fine, I get it. So don't date him. The poor sod clearly fancies you. Call him. Invite him to dinner. Have him spend the night. You're 25 years old GG, you've  shagged one time several years ago, you might as well be a virgin." "

"False. I did one other bloke the night after Christmas. Arthur's cousin-"

"Phillip! Oh, I remember that. What a nutter. Wasn't he crying, as well?"

"Yeah yeah. Felt queer after that night." Evelyn laughed at her sister misfortunes.

GG cringed at the very thought of Arthur's second cousin.  _He's married now,_ GG thought.  _Wasn't_ _so bad for him then._

"My point is," Evelyn went on, "what harm is there in having some fun?"

GG was silent. She knew her sister meant well and everything she was saying made sense. But the idea of being with someone scared GG, to say the least. She fell back into the counter, arms crossed over her chest, and stared at the floor deep in thought.

There was no denying that she felt attracted to Edward. Any sane woman on the planet would be attracted to him. But the very fact that he had feelings for GG complicated things. She was tapping her fingers on her arm in thought. When she met eyes with her sister again, Evelyn raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Okay, say this happened." GG began and Evelyn rushed to the stool closest to her sister and sat to listen. "Say I invite him to dinner and things . . . Ensue and this continues on for awhile . . . What happens if he wants more than just sex. . . and I'm not ready?"

Evelyn, all humor gone from her expression, took her sisters hands into hers and held her gaze in firm assurance. "Then tell him. You know Edward as well as I, if you aren't equipt for a relationship than he'll understand. He won't push you, you know that. He won't do anything until you are ready." Evelyn's grip on her sisters hands grew tighter. "But you need to allow yourself to try, Georgiana. You can't keep hiding. I have watched you slink into yourself for far too long . . . It's time to let yourself be happy. You deserve to be happy."

GG stared into Evelyn's eyes, the warmth of tears forming on the waterline of her eyes, but she wouldn't let any of them fall. When she felt her hands would go numb from the steel trap of Evelyn's grasp, she lightly nodded and smiled at her sister.

"I'll try, Evie. Promise." She said, almost in a whisper. Evelyn startled her to pieces when she literally jumped from the stool and hugged her sister.

"Good." Giggling with delight, Evelyn disappeared around the corner to finish her laundry. GG stood with her hands in her pockets, pondering over the thing she had just promised her sister when she remembered why she had come over in the first place. She called after her sister in the general direction of where she'd disappeared to.

"So . . . Can I have the 3rd season of supernatural?"

~♡~

GG sunk into the warmth of her bed shortly after changing from her dirty work clothes and pulled her laptop onto her knees, eager to continue watching the show. She wouldn't admit it to her sister, but she was actually getting really into it - even if Misha wasn't in it yet. However, there was no denying; she was so desperate to get to the fourth season, it was painful to wait.

 _Which is just silly,_  GG thought to herself.  _Why must_ _I_ _get so damned flustered whenever_ _I_ _think of him? I_ _don't_ _even know him!_  GG rolled her eyes at her self. Eventually, she just broke this feeling down as an irrational infatuation. After all, many other people in the world have the same feeling toward celebrities simply because they are available to see at any given time, they are impossibly attractive (usually), and they usually present themselves with personalities and traits that are admirable and charming. At least . . . That's what GG told herself to keep from feeling foolish.

Before GG slid the first disc into the laptop, she went to investigating the red notification blinking in the corner of the screen. Her blog popped up - someone had commented on her latest story: an experiment in the supernatural fandom.

 **WAYWARDWINCHESTER_87:**   _ **OMG. This story is amazing! Should definitely write more. <3**_

GG sighed.  _A_ _comment with actual criticism would be nice once a while,_  she thought.  _But, that's what I get for posting on a site whose patrons are 90% thirteen-year-old girls with no concept of character_ _development_ _or plot._  It was the only one she could find that allowed anonymous publishing, though. There was another comment below that.

**Herownhero** **: New to the mishapocalypse? Ever here of G.I.S.H.W.H.E.S?** **It's** **starting soon! All SPN fam, new and old, are** **truly** **welcome.** **Plus,** **it's** **good for** **the** **soul. :)**

There was a few links included in the comment and GG took a moment to decide if she wanted to delve deeper into this "mishapocalypse" circle. 'Course, she didn't debate long.

The first link was a video on YouTube. It opened with the title screen of G.I.S.H.W.H.E.S and the voice of Misha Collins explaining what exactly it stood for. When Misha himself popped up on the screen, GG unconsciously smiled. He explained the concept of this scavenger hunt, the rules of the hunt, and the rewards to be won at the end. From what GG could gather, it appeared to be a week of tasks and challenges one would complete with a team of 13 other people, no matter where you were in the world, and that team would upload videos and pictures of said completed challenges, then receive  points for a job well done. At the end of the week, whichever team had won the most points would be rewarded with an all expense paid trip to wherever Misha decided, though the video was unclear as to where that might be.

GG found the whole concept enticing. And the fact that any and all funds raised by this scavenger hunt would be donated to various charity organizations made her feel as if participating would finally help her  accomplish something in her life. GG had felt so caught up in her own problems and grief the past few years, the very idea of helping someone else out by doing as little as completing somewhat fun looking challenges seemed an admirable task worthy of her time and money, however little of the ladder she had.

GG clicked on the other links when the video was done and went on to researching this brilliant organization called G.I.S.H.W.H.E.S. She had all but forgotten the DVD set laying on the bed now hiding under various covers. There was no time for it. She needed to know as much about this Hunt as possible. For who could say 'no' to such an amazing idea? She would most likely tell her sister about it. How had Evelyn never mentioned this to her, being such a huge  _Supernatural_  fan and all?  Maybe she would even tell Edward.

GG suddenly glanced at her phone laying just beside her on the bed. She stared at it a long while, battling within herself whether or not she should text Edward as her sister had asked her to do. She looked back and forth from her computer screen to her mobile. She sighed, continuing on her laptop.

 _Tomorrow,_ She thought.  _I'll text Edward tomorrow._


	12. The Main Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Georgiana attends a ball

* * *

 

**A/N: I** **know** **this** **chapter** **is long** **over due and just long in general, but do otherwise enjoy.**

"Eunice. There something I've been meaning to ask you." GG said, her voice hesitent. Eunice set her tea cup in it's plate and looked GG in the eyes, which brought out the anxiety in the younger woman. She'd never asked Eunice for anything before. Not once. She knew she shouldn't feel so guilty, she hadn't even asked yet. Her mother's best friend was a very charitable and hospitable woman, afterall.

GG took a breath.

"I need, well . . . That is . . . Would you consider raising my funds for Thomas's lessons the next few weeks?" GG felt a sharp pain in her gut at the way Eunice was looking at her, as if she'd asked to inherit her whole estate. Her eyes lowered to her feet, her tea cup falling disgracefully onto it's plate.

"My dear, how much more should these lessons be worth? Is £70 not enough?" Eunice asked. She wasn't angry, GG knew that. But she still felt guilty for asking.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry for asking. It was silly of me." GG smiled and sipped her tea to reassure her friend that she wasn't upset. Never again would she ask something like that.

Eunice was looking at GG out of the corner of her eye, studying the girl. Perhaps that was too cruel, she thought, noticing the distant look in her guest's eyes.

"What would this be for? Haven't you found a new job?" Eunice asked.

GG shook her head. "I have an interview at an Inn in Brighton - another cleaning position, but I don't expect much of it. There were sixteen others who've applied for the job with far more experience than I have."

"Nonsense." Eunice laughed. "Rotating sheets and vacuuming carpets. How much experience do you need for that?" GG smiled. " Though, you haven't told me what you need the extra money for. And how much would you need?"

GG set her tea on the table in front of her and pulled out a few sheets of paper from her purse. She showed them to Eunice, who poured over the information like she'd been handed brand new sheet music.

"Its called G.I.S.H.W.H.E.S," GG told her. "It stands for 'Greatest International Scavenger Hunt the World Has Ever Seen'."

"Bit of a boastful title, don't you think?"

"It's a worldwide competition where groups of people from all over complete tasks both bazaar and charitable. Sometimes both. But there's an entrance fee, several of them to choose from. I would just get the lowest, about £30. And all money raised goes to charity. Last year they even used some of it to build a hospital and schools in South Africa."

"I see." Eunice was still looking at the different pictures GG had printed out and reading the captions. She was smiling, amused at the ridiculousness of it all. This gave GG hope. When Eunice had gotten to the last page, she pulled the reading glasses off her face, looking at the young woman with a stern look. "When does this start?"

"The beginning of August. It lasts for one week."

"That's not that far away, you know? How will you prepare?"

GG hesitated. She hadnt really thought of having to prepare for anything. She figured she would go onto both  _Supernatural_  and GISHWHES forums in search of a team to join and just dive in, but now she realized it had to be more difficult that. How long would it take to find a team? Would she have to form her own? She didn't have 13 close friends. And how would she complete these tasks by herself? Would they require much traveling? Oh, GG's mind began to rush. But she was quickly pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Eunice's laughter.

"I'm sure, by the look of these smiling faces, that you would have more fun than anything, Georgiana. Dressing up as cakes and visiting sickly children in hospital do not seem very stressful."

GG's eyes widened and she smiled dearly at her friend. "So you will give me a raise?"

Eunice gathered the papers in a neat pile and handed them back to GG, then thought silently to herself, tapping her spectacles against her arm.  
She smiled, pointing the glasses at the young woman with a devious look in her eye. "Tell you what," she started, "I've got a better idea."

She rose from her chair and beckoned GG to follow her. She did. The two women wondered out of the house to the garden just beyond the back patio. There was an archway made of brush with flowers blooming out of it in bright variety and just ahead of it sat a bench wrapped in vines beside a running fountain. Eunice invited GG to sit beside her on the bench.

"I've never been beyond the patio. It's beautiful out here." GG told her host, glancing around the fenced in garden, hidden by tall hedges of leaves and flowers.

"My late husbands hobbie." Eunice informed her, glancing around the bushes and flower beds. "I've never had the knack for gardening as Edwards father did. He would spend hours out here, trimming and weeding and planting. Kept him healthy. He said he would die in this garden...." GG saw the distant look in Eunice's eyes and left her to swim through her thoughts for a moment while she stood and looked around the different kinds of flowers and plants. She bent over the water in the fountain and noticed a few goldfish, but when her shadow hit the water, they swam away.

"Who keeps the gardens now?" GG asked when she was convinced she'd seen everything, which snapped Eunice back to the present.

"Edward tends to them when he can. When he can't, I call a gardener. I otherwise don't spend much of my time out here." She said. "Now, about your request, Georgiana." GG came back to sit beside Eunice on the bench. "As you may know, my son's birthday is approaching. I've arranged for a party in a fortnight."

"Will it be a large party?"

"Quite large. Your mother use to detest them. 'Too many politics', she would say. 'How can one enjoy a party when the queen may very well show up?'" Eunice laughed at the thought.

"Has the queen ever shown up?"

"Heavens no. Though Prince made an appearance once. It was rather unexpected. I'm not sure how long he stayed, but the next morning I'm sure I heard him singing in the kitchen."

"Which prince?" GG asked.

" _Th_ e Prince," Eunice said. "Showed in an expensive car dressed in all velvet. Edward nearly fainted. But that's not important. The point is, I'm hosting a party in honour of my son and I would like for you to attend."

GG blinked several times. She'd never been to a party as extravagant as Eunices' get togethers, before. She wouldn't know the first thing about them. How would she act? What would she wear? The anxiety was rising within her again.

"Attend your party?"

"But not just attend," Eunice continued. "Several others will be performing in the evening and I would like you to be one of those performers."

" What?"

"You heard me very well. I want you to be the main event and play the piano, Georgiana. Just one song, but in the center for all to hear and see."

"What!?" GG leapt to her feet. "Eunice I can't."

Eunice too found her feet, but she did not do so to comfort the young woman. "Now you listen, Georgiana Jane. You asked me for a favor and I was being generous enough to consider that favor because of all the wonderful things you've done for my grandson. I have given you one condition and you will not refuse without giving it so much as a thought."

"But-"

"Secondly, because this party is for my son, I require nothing but the absolute best. You, Miss Georgiana, are the most talented young woman I have met in many long years and I will not see those talents waisted. It would be an honour to have you play. No - I now  _require_  you to be present. No exceptions. And you shall have your money. What do you say?"

GG stood frozen. Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes but she refused to release them. She took a deep breath, padded the moisture away and smiled. She dove into Eunice's arms, which surprised the older woman into a moment a shock, but she wrapped her arms around GG after collecting herself. "Of course I will play at Edward's party," GG said, hugging her friend tightly.

Eunice Sighed. "Good."

"Though, I haven't a decent piece of thread to wear. My date with Edward I borrowed clothes from my sister. I doubt even she has something that will be acceptable for one of your gatherings."

Eunice placed an arm on GG's shoulders as they walked back to the house. "Don't you fret about that. It'll all be taken care of."

~♡~

Noise. That was all GG was hearing. The loud, bustle of too many people talking at once. She was hiding upstairs in one of Eunice's guest bedrooms, but she could still hear all those people. People she'd never met. People who looked posh and important. What was she doing here? She didn't belong here. Perhaps this was a bad idea.

She jumped at the sound of knocks on the bedroom door. She thought if she ignored them than the intruder would disappear. She was wrong.

"Georgiana?"

She spun around in her long, white gown. It was Edward. Thank God it was Edward. Even after all the tension between the two of them recently, GG would have taken him for company over all these strangers. When he came into the room she bolted to him, hoping to catch her breath by embracing something familiar.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, holding her tighter when he realized she was shaking. "My mother was looking for you."

"Don't make me go out there, Edward. I can't. There's way too many people. I feel faint." GG said, shivering at the very thought of wondering through that sea of unfamiliar faces. Edward laughed and GG looked up at him harshly.

"Of course you don't have to play, but as I understand it, you and my mother have some sort of arrangement? Something to do with a scavenger hunt?"

"Forget it." GG said abruptly. "If I can't make it through getting out of this room how will I handle all those tasks they give us to complete."

"Oh, come now, Georgiana. It's not all bad." Edward was trying to reassure her. He brought her to the edge of the bed and they sat side by side, his arm around her shoulders. She would not admit it to him, but she did feel better having him around. "There are some pretty interesting people here. Most of them are old friends of my mother's. Maybe a celebrity or two. A few of my friends showed. They always do; free spirits and all."

GG chuckled. "Is Alonso here? From that night at the pub? And Charlotte."

"Charlotte is in London looking after her mother. But Alonso and Seamus are both here. Does that make you feel better, despite how imposing Seamus was."

GG nodded. "A bit."

That night she and Edward went out with his friends had turned out to be a good night for GG. She got along with his friends. They were polite, yet some what dotty; especially Seamus who was a little too friendly towards her, though he was kind. GG had never seen Edward so layed back before. And open. He was actually quite funny, too. He always seemed so proper; it was strange to see that side of him, but GG was fond of it.

"If you need an escape route, I will lead you to saftey and we shall never speak of this night. If you still wish to play, however," he stood and offered GG his hand, "Then you should make an appearance soon." When GG did not take his hand, he suddenly fell onto one knee before her. He held her hands in his on her lap and looked her straight in the eyes, capturing her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"I believe you're going to be bloody fantastic."

"Language." GG said out of habit.

"Piss on that." GG's eyes grew wide at his profanity, something she'd rarely heard come out of his mouth, and smiled in amusement. "Georgiana Jane. The most brilliant woman I know."

"Don't tell your mum."

Edward smirked. "It would be my honour to hear you play tonight. If not for me, than play for yourself. Fuck the pretentious arseholes who came for the cheap wine and orchestra." GG laughed aloud and Edward went on. "I want you to shock us all. Play Beyoncé for all I care. They're expecting a show. Give them one. And I promise, at the end of the day, everyone will love you. Like..." He stopped.

He held his breath, looking GG in the eyes. Her smile slowly faded. She stared back at him, waiting for him to continue the sentence.

"Like what?" She asked, even though she knew, she just knew what he had meant to say. He wouldn't finish. Not now. He just stared at her with that look.

That determined look in his eyes. Those bright, hazel green eyes. They reminded GG of candy apples. She'd never liked those apples, but looking in Edwards eyes, she felt like trying one. His grip on her hands grew tighter. She felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart was racing within her chest. His face was getting closer to hers and she couldnt move. She wanted to, but the look in his eyes kept her there. They drifted to her lips. He was going to kiss her. She knew he wanted to. A part of her wanted him too. But the fear was rising to her throat. That fear of getting too close. Letting those feeling hit the surface.

Then Evelyn's voice came to her. That voice telling her to have fun, be happy, let the unexpected happen. Edward was so close, her gaze drifted down to his lips as they grew nearer. His breath was on her face. Hers had gone long ago. Their lips brushed together. Just slightly.

"The phrase 'Get a room comes to mind' but it seems to have already happened."

GG and Edwards' heads reeled toward the door. Alonso was standing there with his hands on his hips, smirking at the two of them. Edward stood and helped GG to her feet also, whose face turned a scarlet red. Suddenly everything was sinking in. She'd almost kissed Edward. She can't believe she had gotten that close. She stood there, feeling so foolish.

"Eunice sent me after you too. She says it's almost time." Alonso informed them. Then he was looking at GG, taking in her appearance, and he skipped to her and took her hands in his, swaying them about. "Would you look at you. You look absolutely gorgeous, GG. Like a vampiress of the night. Just stunning."

GG laughed when he spun her around, her long gown wrapping itself around her legs. When GG had first looked in the mirror, she felt as if she had just gotten off stage of a Victorian gothic play. The long sleeve, lace embroidered, sheer gown was given to GG by Eunice, who'd aquired it through 'Elie Saab's spring collection from back in 2006'.  _Whoever that was,_  GG thought. A friend of Eunice had done GG's hair and make up for the event, as closely to the style of Saab's gown as possible, which resulted in this 'vampiric' look, as Alonso said.

After the spin, Alonso drew GG close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I could kiss you myself if I didn't feel so guilty about interrupting the two of you."

"Clear off, would you? We'll be down in a mo," Edward told his friend. GG was smiling at Alonso's utter foolishness, but she felt nervous again about being left alone with Edward. Alonso could sense this, so he took GG's arm in his, ready to escort her to the party.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Ed. Your mother gave me an order and I'm possitive she outranks you, even today."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Where's Seamus?"

"On the piss, as usual."

"Well . . . Best get to it. Edward, shall We?" GG offered her other arm to Edward and both gentleman lead her out of the room back into the party.

GG had almost forgotten the loud ambiance of the ballroom from upstairs. The volume of a hundred voices hit her and she began to shake again. Seamus did not notice, but Edward did, and he squeezed her arm to reassure her. She smiled at him while they continued to walk, feeling better having him near. She almost felt guilty for being nervous about kissing him.

They made it to the drawing room and immediately Eunice found them. She sent Alonso to look after Seamus, who was currently attempting to chat up one of the statues outside the garden.

"Are you ready, my dear?" She asked, GG. "The grand piano is waiting for you on the dais of ballroom. I don't mean to make you anxious, but there a few gentleman who will be watching instensly; I may have been praising you to them."

This did make GG a bit anxious, but she exchanged a glance with Edward who smiled so sweetly at her that she got over it quickly.

They walked together into the bustle of strangers. Eunice went to stand by the piano, a champagne glass in hand, and tapped a spoon against it get her guest's attention.

She began a small speech about Edward, how she was proud of his achievments and talents, praising his personality, and so on. GG could tell having all these eyes on him made him twitchy, so she tried to comfort him but caressing his arm. He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"She's right, you know." GG whispered. "You're far too acomplished for your own good." Edward stared down at her, disbelieving.

"Thank you, Georgiana."

She nodded and meant to look back toward Eunice, but another pair of eyes caught hers. A michivious pair of deep, blue eyes staring sideways at her through the crowd that surrounded them. She didn't know this person who caught her gaze so intently. He was handsome; thin lips, a nicely squared jaw perfectly framed by lightly trimmed stubble, not at all like the mess of thick, wavy hair falling over his right brow - but it worked for him. The more she looked him over, the more he reminded her of a dark version of Samwise Gamgee from the  _Lord of the Rings_. He smiled at GG and she smiled back. Perhaps this was one of the gentleman that Eunice had warned her about.

"-The last performer of tonight. The beautifully talented, Miss Georgiana Jane."

GG's attention flew back toward Eunice when the room filled with light applause.  _Oh, God,_ she thought,  _this is it._  She exchanged a look with Edward. He gave her a confident nod and urged her forward. She hesitated, but with another glance toward her beautiful stranger, she stepped forward, climbing the few steps to the grand piano where she sat until the room filled with deafening silence.

Should she say something first? She didn't know. She looked to Eunice for guidance, but the woman simply gave her a nod. She brought her focus back to the piano. She sat there, her thoughts swimming rampant through her mind. She looked at the microphone attached to a stand just above the keys and thought about what she would say.

Then she remembered Edward's advice from earlier and she sought him out in the crowd. He was smiling. They all were smiling. She smiled back and leaned into the microphone, never more clear on what to do.

"This one's for you, Eddie."

And then she began to play. It was a quiet, haunting melody at first. She played instrumental for a minute or so, no words yet. She had played this song so many times. It was one of her favourites. And she knew one of Edward's as well. After a couple of bars of just piano, GG's playing became quieter and then she paused.

She closed her eyes and pretended she wasn't here. She imagined she was in the music room after lessons with Thomas, all alone where she could play to her heart's content or at her sisters on the living room floor where her and Elise would play together.

GG took a breath. The notes came from her fingers onto the keys and from her throat like they had a hundred times, but not at all like they were written. They came out delicate and relaxed just like Tori Amos's version, which is where GG drew her inspiration from.

 _Load up on guns, and bring your friends_  
 _It's fun to lose and to pretend_  
 _She's over-bored and self-assured_  
 _Oh no, I know a dirty word_  
 _Hello. Hello._  
 _Hello. How low_.

GG opened her eyes and turned to her audience when she heard scattered applause. She smiled over the mic, eyes swimming over the grins in the crowd. She had not been expecting this, even Eunice, who GG was certain never listened to a band like  _Nirvana_ , was beaming brightly at her. She focused back on the piano and began to play harder on the keys in between lyrics, but softened again when she sang the second verse. She poured more strength into her voice near the end of the verse, but at the chorus she pulled back and sang delicately, with much breath in her words.

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_   
_Here we are now, entertain us_   
_I feel stupid and contagious_   
_Here we are now, entertain us_

Again GG went at the keys full and loud, and played instrumental again for awhile, then sang the third verse halfway between delicate and passionate. By this time she lost the shaking nerves and anxious thoughts in her head and thought only about playing. The last chorus she sang in an octave lower, turning her voice deep and rapspy.

She was gaining confidence and stole a look back into the crowd of Eunice's guests and her gaze immediately fell on the beautiful stranger from before. He was staring at her so intensely shivers ran up and down GG's spine. She found herself captivated by those deep sapphire eyes. Whoever this inticing man was, she would be sure to have Edward introduce her later. Even as her playing grew into a crescendo and the end of the song approached, she held that man's gaze.

_A mulatto, an Albino_   
_A mosquito, my libido_   
_A denial, a denial, a denial. . ._

And louder GG's voice got until she closed her eyes and she was belting out the last words. She let the last note trail on until her playing grew faint and the song ended.

For a moment there was nothing. And then scattered applause. And then a rupture of applause that nearly cause GG to lose herself in tears. She rose from the piano stool, though slightly shaking from the realization from what she had just acomplished and smiled to her audience.

Edward was suddenly at her side and she felt the quiver in her legs subside. His hand rested on her back when he bent down to kiss her cheek and then the other, and then he hugged her. After everything, that was all GG needed. She took a large breath and collected herself.

Edward guided her back down the steps as the applause faded, then he grabbed the microphone attached to the piano and after a quick praise from him to GG and then a thank you to the rest of the performers, Edward yelled into the mic:

"Now, let's get this party started!"

Some of the crowd cheered. Music from overhead speakers filled the ballroom and most of the guest began to scatter. Before GG sought the company of either Edward or his friends, she searched the area where she'd last seen the man with crystal eyes, but he was no longer there.

He had disappeared.


	13. Fairies and Samwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which GG agrees to go to Edward's home, strictly for GISHWHES purposes . . . or so she thinks.

 

* * *

 

"What do you need me to do, again?" Evelyn asked for the tenth time. GG had already been at her sisters for the better part of that morning explaining what exactly she needed from Evelyn, but the older woman was, at the moment, in between tasks, which made it difficult to pay GG any mind.

GG tapped her foot anxiously, staring at the video on Evelyn's phone in annoyance. "Can't you just pause the panel? You've probably already seen this one hundred times, anyway." GG pointed out, which offended Evelyn, because she  _hadn't_ in fact seen this  _Supernatural_  panel yet, but knowing that she may not get rid of her younger sister until she actually listened to what she had to say, she paused it anyway and sat beside her daughter at the kitchen table who was stirring cake mix in a bowl.

"I need you to write a column in the village paper. I need to get the word out as much as I can before Friday."

"A column on what, exactly?"

"I need to motivate the community for a scavenger hunt."

"You want the entire village to participate in this GISHWHES thing? Hasn't it already started?"

"No, no." GG exclaimed. "It's only one of my tasks. I'm planning my own scavenger hunt. A hunt within the Hunt. Technically I'm supposed to do it with a handful of friends, but seeing as how I don't have many of those, I figured I could try for the whole town."

Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest. She was listening now, mostly because she realized her younger sister who in no way, shape, or form, has ever tried to connect with people at all in the last few years was now attempting to do something that involved nearly everyone they knew. "Okay. Motivate the village how? What's the plan?"

"We need people to gather their treasures. Prized possessions, things with great sentimental value, and pick a place to put them."

"I'm sure they've already got a place to put them."

GG rolled her eyes. "I mean in the village. Anywhere in the village. And then I'm going to create a bulletin and set it in the village hall for people to write down clues for others to find their treasures."

"You should get permission from the council before you set random bulletins in the village hall." Evelyn said, getting up to refill her coffee.

"Right," GG thought. It shouldn't be that hard. After all, Mrs. Gillis who ran the flower shop across from the pub where GG worked was on the village council and she seemed to always be a reasonably kind woman. Maybe GG would talk to her this afternoon.

-♥-

"Are others going to know what these treasures look like?" Edward asked an hour or so later while he and GG sat at the coffee shop; She asked him to help her with the bulletin and, since he was a teacher in the school, spread the word amongst the school board about this pending hunt.

"I figured people can attach photos of their possessions with the clues up on the bulletin. And then when someone's found a treasure, they take a photograph of themselves holding it or next to it, as proof."

"Don't you need some sort of proof that  _you_  completed the task, though? What exactly was the original task before you decided to change it?" Edward asked.

GG had to go into the GISHWHES website to remind herself. "I'm supposed to let a few friends scatter items that have value to me around shops and such and hunt them down using clues they give me, then upload a shortened video of myself finding them and a map of the journey I took. It's supposed to show trust in friends or some nonsense."

Edward laughed. He sipped his tea while GG informed Crysta, her team leader, on the progress of her current task. Then Edward had an idea that got him so excited, he almost slammed his cup on to table. "D'you know what would be a brilliant idea?" He asked, halting GG's typing. "What if we made a map of the whole village and took the photos of people with their items up onto it where they found them. We could upload a photo of the map and write in the description explaining what you did differently.

GG smiled, because that was indeed a brilliant idea and she was upset at herself for not thinking of it herself. "I'd have to be a reasonably large map." GG said.

"You expect many people to participate?"

"Well, Evelyn has already been working on her column for the paper and I spoke to Mrs. Gillis about the bulletin. If I could make flyers, you talking to people at the school, plus the column, then yeah. I hope to have quite a few participants."

-♥-

**Crysta Soulheart:** _**Should there be a prize for the one with the most treasures found?** _

GG sat back in her computer desk chair, squinting at the bright laptop screen through the darkness in her bedroom.  _Bullocks!_  She hadn't even thought of rewarding a winner. She thought the thrill of adventure would be enough to motivate people, but then again this was Graylen. Her small village consisted of a lot of older folk who weren't otherwise motivated to do anything lest it be bingo or karaoke night at the pub.

**MrsBingley:** **_What have you got in mind? I don't have a lot of money. I honestly did not even consider a prize._ **

There was a moment of silence on Crysta's end. GG sat in her chair, tapping her fingers on her arm and thought about texting Edward to see if he had any ideas. At this point, she may as well hand the whole project over to him because she felt like he was doing most of the work. That was against the rules, however. And something told her the masterminds behind GISHWHES could detect when a completed task was designed by outside hands.

**Crysta Soulheart:** _**IDK. LOL. You're British. I'm sure you can think of something clever. Just remember the results must be up on the website by Sunday. And make sure you make time for the other tasks you accepted. They're just as important. We're getting close, GG.** _ **Fairy Fighters** **_is seriously kicking ass with this list, a lot more than last year. I feel like we can actually win this one!_ **

Though GG felt Crysta's British comment to be a little prejudice because, believe it or not, not  _every_  Brit was clever - It didn't automatically come with the accent, but the level of confidence her team leader had in her was refreshing.

GG had already completed a plethora of simply small tasks. Because she was the only first time Gisher in  _Fairy Fighters_ , Crysta had agreed to let her have the ordinary tasks first, though no one, especially not GG, had expected her to finish them so quickly. There was one where GG had to take photos with homeless pets at the local Animal Shelter and share them on her Twitter. That was her favourite one. Another she had actually asked Thomas to help her with. She dressed him in a suit made of POST-IT notes while he played 'Wayward Son' by Kansas on the piano (The only requirement was the POST-IT note suit, but GG had a knack for pushing the limits). Thomas has been so happy about the homemade suit, he wore it to his birthday party that afternoon.

The truth was, GG was having a lot more fun in GISHWHES than she thought she would. When she'd talked to Eunice about it before it started, she thought it would be nothing but stressful. That was far from the case. She'd held an armful of kittens yesterday, for goodness sake!  _When was the last time I did that?_  GG thought to herself.

GG jumped from her thoughts when her phone vibrated on the desk. She'd already forgotten the text she sent Edward.

_**A prize? Hmm. It's really funny you should mention that, because I was just talking about it with a friend of mine. We've sort of been talking about you. It's not too late, right? I'll call your sister and have her drop you off. We could use help on the map and he really wants to meet you.** _

_What on Earth are you talking about, Edward?_  GG looked over at her alarm clock and jumped to her feet when she realized it was half past nine at night already. She couldn't go out now! She had to work in the morning. Well, she had to work at ten, but it took the train twenty minutes to drive from there to Brighten. It took GG nearly thirty to get ready and another thirty just to get out of bed after her first alarm; no longer having to get up at six a.m. for her previous job had spoiled GG.

Her phone vibrated again. It was Evelyn.

**_Stop what you're doing. Yes, you'll have time enough to get to work in the morning. No, you aren't getting out of this. I'll be there in a mo. Putting Elise to bed. She says you have to go too._ **

_Well, now I_ must _go,_ GG thought, chuckling to herself. GG decided NOT to do the thing she always did when someone asked her to do something against her will: overthink everything. It was a real tool in getting these tasks accomplished for GISHWHES. And that's what Edward was asking her out for. For help. So, she wasn't going to get too dressed up. She decided on a dark sweater and skinny jeans and rummaged through her wardrobe for a simple jacket. She found the old imitation leather jacket she used to wear in school and agreed it would go well with her outfit. Though it still smelt of pencil erasers and coffee, GG probably couldn't find much better; she  _really_  needed to get over to the laundromat soon.

GG was just finishing her make-up when there was a knock on her front door, which was quickly followed by her sister's voice. "Ready in a mo!" she called after the oldest. She double checked her reflection before exiting the bedroom. Evelyn gave her a distasteful look when GG emerged into the small living room.

" _That's_  what you're wearing?"

"Yes!" GG defended herself, grabbing her house keys from the kitchen window. "This is not a date, Ev. We're meeting a friend of his to help with the scavenger hunt. That's it." Evelyn rolled her eyes, but her sister had already entered the hallway before her sister could protest any further.

When they began to drive to. . .  _Hang on_ , GG suddenly remembered something. Or rather, she had forgotten where exactly they were going. Edward never told her where they were meeting up. "Where exactly are you dropping me off?"

"His place." Evelyn said, in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. GG hadn't been expecting that. Then again, she wasn't sure what to expect. She'd never been to Edward's house before. She knew he lived close to the village, but she wasn't clear exactly where it was. She was sure he had told her at some point in the last few years; perhaps she simply forgot.  _It's odd, though_ , GG thought,  _that Evelyn seems to know where to go._

They made it to Edward's driveway a quarter past ten. Evelyn had to nearly shove her sister out of the car. "Call me when you need a ride home, I'll be getting up 'round the same time as you for work. I can drop you," Evelyn said through her car window. GG sighed, a part of her wishing she would stick around.

"Is there any chance I could call you in an hour?" She asked, desperate.

Evelyn laughed. "None." She rolled up her window and reversed out the driveway toward home. GG watched her go, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets. When she disappeared around the street corner, she hesitantly made her way to Edward's front porch.

From the outside, it seemed like a modest home: the front windows looked atmospheric, the outside paneling seemed freshly painted a soft, pale green - or maybe Edward just cleaned it daily to make it appear that way, and there were small gardens surrounding the driveway flourishing with brightly colored flowers of all variety; GG remembered Eunice telling her about Edward's gardening hobby and wondered if she'd find more in the back yard, if she ventured that far.

Without further hesitation, GG skipped to the front door and rang the doorbell. A mechanical recording of  _Fur Elise_ rang through the front room which made GG smile; there was no doubt it was Thomas who had decided on the bell's tune. After a few moments GG heard rustling on the other side of the door and finally it flung open, and a surprised, yet smiling Edward stood there holding a beer in his hand.

"Wow," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Evelyn said you'd be on your way, but I didn't actually believe it."  _Ouch,_ GG thought _._ Though, she could hardly blame him. Yes, in the last several weeks GG had appeared to be coming out of her shell she'd built around herself these past few years, but one wouldn't expect so much in such a short time. Honestly, it surprised herself more than anyone.

"Well, I'm here." She said, motioning to herself. "May I . . . come in?"

Edward, suddenly feeling the fool, jumped to the side to allow her entrance into his home. GG followed him to the garage. "Thomas is sleeping so we've moved the operation elsewhere." Edward informed her, a bit giddier than he normally was. GG chuckled. She could tell that Edward was already a couple beers in because he was smiling far too much for his own good, but it made her laugh. When they had gone out to the pub together a month ago, she hadn't been prepared on how much he opened up after a few spirts. He was funnier than she realized, charming even, may haps a bit cheeky. It would seem, this time, GG would prepare herself for his behavior, but Heaven knew she wouldn't partake in it; they had a job to do, after all.

"Drinks are in the mini fridge in that corner," Edward began when they came into the garage. "We've beer. Sandwiches. Iwan brought in a distasteful lager if you're feeling adventurous." GG smiled at the look on Edward's face, but she shook her head, not really in the mood for drink.

"I'm alright, Edward. I don't drink much, remember?"

He nodded after taking another swig of his beer. "I don't blame you. Whatever that shite in a bottle is, sure as hell isn't drinkable."

"Come now, Eddie." Another voice rang in when the door to the garage opened. "Wrexham is the oldest brew in the UK, surely they must be doing something right."

GG turned to greet Edward's friend. His back was to her as he went into the mini fridge, possibly for the lager he heartedly defended. GG didn't want to be caught staring, not that she could see much of him, but even from this view she seemed to notice a familiarity about him.

Her eyes shot back to Edward when he asked about coffee. "I know it's late, but seeing as how we've a project to complete, I figured I could make a quick pot."

"Sure, Edward." She agreed. Edward ran back into the house with a mission and GG walked to the table centered in the garage were there laid a large, white rectangle of construction paper. This was the beginnings of the bulletin, she assumed. There were numbers and lines matched up next to them, and a few at the top had some decorated spaces where GG supposed the photographs would go; the rest hadn't been finished yet.

"You've both been working on this since this morning, Edward tells me." She said, directed at the man Edward had called Iwan.

He nodded. "Not entirely that. He told me about the map, quite clever from you. I haven't been here for very long and, in reality, know absolutely nothing about this place, but I imagine with the three of us working on it, shouldn't take very long at all."

GG thought for a moment he had spoken. In fact, she was positive he had, but his words fell on deaf ears. GG turned to acknowledge him, arms crossed over her chest and a smile spreading across her face, but the moment she saw his, her arms drifted lamely to her sides and her smile quickly faded. Her eyes, though squinted at first from the dim garage light, grew wide with bewilderment. GG had almost forgotten to breathe.

It was  _him_. It had been some weeks since last she saw his face, but she knew more than anything, she was  _certain_  it was him. The beautiful stranger from Edward's birthday party, the man she'd referred to as the dark Samwise Gamgee. For days those crystal blue eyes haunted her thoughts. Sometimes she would drift off and there they'd be, staring right back at her – just like they were now. GG's mouth slowly gaped open after a few seconds in astonished silence, though she wasn't entirely aware it was happening. Iwan was staring back at her, his bottle in his hand, leaning on the counter behind him, a smile growing across his face. He set the bottle on the counter and took a few steps toward her. GG couldn't move. She didn't know what to do. What was he doing? Anxiety rose in her head and for a moment she thought she was going to snap.

He held out his hand with a smirk on his face. "Nice to finally meet you, GG. I'm Iwan."

And then GG realized she was being absolutely stupid. He probably didn't even remember her! Heaven knows he could have been to eight other balls before Edward's birthday with twice as many pretty girls playing the piano. Goodness, she felt so silly now. GG straightened up, feeling foolish for gawking at this perfect stranger, though he oddly didn't seem to mind, like he was used to people gawking at him. She took his hand and forced a smile thought her nervousness.

"Likewise." She said simply. "Friend of Edward's."

Iwan smiled warmly at her. "I've heard much about you these past few hours," he said.

"I feel at a disadvantage, seeing I know absolutely nothing of you."

"That's a bit o' change, eh Iwan?" Edward chimed in as he came back through the door, carrying a few cuts of plywood.

"But, if it isn't refreshing." Iwan said gladly. Though GG didn't quite understand their banter, she couldn't help but notice that Iwan still held her hand in his.

"What?" she said, smiling through her ignorance. "You famous or something?"

Edward was about to say something, but Iwan walked to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders; GG felt empty at the unwelcomed cold in her palm with his disappearance.

"Absolutely not." Iwan said, though the look Edward was giving his friend told GG a different story. "I've been in some plays. A sitcom or two."

"Or three," Edward pushed Iwan's arms off his shoulders and carried the plywood to the table with the bulletin.

Iwan laughed, lifting himself to sit on the counter next to the mini fridge. "Just some bloke," she said, reaching for his lager.

GG looked back and forth between the two of them. She wasn't sure either of them was telling the truth, but she'd drop it for now. She'd have to bugger them about their secrets later, because they needed to get going on this map.

GG found a few other construction papers and discussed with Edward how big they needed the map to be. GG went right to work on it after pulling up a satellite image of her village. Edward did most of the drawing, considering he was an art teacher, after all, and GG helped him pinpoint where most everything would be placed. Iwan was busy using those plywood pieces as a border for the bulletin; he was terrible at drawing.

GG couldn't help but notice throughout the night that Iwan would steal glances toward her when he thought she wasn't looking. The fact of the matter was, she only caught him during her attempts to steal glances of  _him_. She couldn't help it. Out of all the possibilities of running into him again, it would be at Edward's house in the middle of the night – someplace she  **never**  thought she'd end up. She'd daydreamed about seeing him again, this strange man she'd never met or heard of before. The only things about him that she was absolutely certain were: Firstly: He was possibly one the most gorgeous men she'd ever met in her life (though that really didn't say much, considering she didn't get out that often), Second: he was definitely welsh considering his accent and that he referred to the microwave as a 'popty ping', and Thirdly: either he remembered her from the ball or he possibly fancied her, because he could keep his gaze away from her just as much as she could keep hers from him.

Luckily, Edward didn't notice. She didn't know why she felt guilty looking back from Iwan toward Edward again, they weren't together or anything clearly. Although she knew Edward had feelings for her, it was truly hard to remember that when this other man was grazing over her features ever so often with this longing in his eyes like GG had never seen.

 _These men will be the death of me, surely_ , GG thought.

~♥~

It was nearing two in the morning when GG let out her first yawn. "Don't start doing that, Love. It'll spread." Iwan said, stretching his arms above his head. He'd been done with the bulletin for an hour now and watched GG and Edward work on the map, which they had moved to the floor some hours ago; there was still awhile to go, but it was coming along. They'd gotten as far as the lakeside park and the beginnings of the edge of town. When Edward yawned, GG knew it was about time to call it a night. She gulped the last of her coffee and stood on her feet, stretching the sleep from her legs. "Feel as if I haven't stood in years."

Edward stood and looked over the map for a moment before checking his wrist watch. He sighed. "Have to be up in 4 hours," he said, a hint of dread in his voice.

"I'm sorry it's so late."

"Not at all." Edward said, gathering the pieces of paper and setting them over the bulletin on the table. "I'm usually up late anyway. You good, Iwan?"

Iwan was gathering the bottles lying on the floor and set them in the bin underneath counter. He nodded. "I'll take the second bedroom, if you don't mind. Cover's in the same place?"

"Yeah. Georgiana, guestroom's all yours. Down the hall from the kitchen, take a left, second door left. If you find the loo, you've gone too far."

"Right," GG chuckled, memorizing his instructions. "G'night, Eddie."

Edward froze for a moment, surprised that GG had used his nickname. He couldn't recall the last time she had, and he smiled at her. Iwan was looking back and forth between the two of them, trying to hide an amused grin.

"G'night, GG." Edward said, and then he was gone for the night.

After a moment GG suddenly realized she was left alone with this stunning man she barely knew. She met his gaze and immediately wondered why he was smiling at her. "What?" She asked, about ready to bolt through the door from sheer nervousness. Iwan shook his head, but laughed anyway.

"He fancies you, you know that right?" Iwan said simply and, even though GG already knew this, she still stammered over her words, which made Iwan laugh even more. "Not being funny, it's really obvious. How'd you not know?"

"I . . . had a suspicion, a'right?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Iwan met her at the garage door, which made her more uncomfortable. He didn't open the door, he just stood there as if waiting for her. She rolled her eyes at him. "'Course I knew. I've known for a while," she said, barely above a whisper. "It's just . . . Well, it's Edward."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iwan said, as if it was him that she'd offended.

GG wasn't up to having this conversation with someone she barely knew, especially not one of his friends. She left the garage, though Iwan was close behind her, and made it to the kitchen in search of something cool to drink.

"A'right. I get it," he said, apologetic. "It's just, from the way he was talking about you all day. He's smitten. And honestly, watching the two of you tonight was like something out of a poem."

"A poem?" GG chuckled. "I don't think so. Half the time we were arguing about the shape of the orchid in Gwendelin's Field."

Iwan smiled in agreement. He sat on the arm of one of the couches in the living room, looking over at GG as she searched the fridge. He'd been doing a lot of that tonight and it made him feel guilty, because he knew his best mate was head over heels for this woman, but he just couldn't help it. That night at the ball when he'd seen her standing by Edward in that magnificent dress, their eyes locking onto each other, his heart had flown. He knew a lot of the people that usually showed up to Eunice's parties, he'd been attending them for years now, but he had never seen  _her_  before. And when she stood on that small stage and played the piano, the most beautiful cover of any song he'd ever heard, Iwan understood why Edward had fallen so hard for her. Hearing so much about her that night with the memory of her at the ball, and now standing in her presence, hearing her laugh, seeing her hazel eyes light up every time she smiled: Iwan was convinced he had fallen in love with her, too.

"Why are you staring at me, Iwan?" GG asked. She'd turned from the fridge to find his eyes glued to her. She'd froze on the spot, not sure what to do. Was he daydreaming? He seemed far off.

Iwan snapped out it and laughed at himself in embarrassment. "Sorry. I was . . . I was just remembering the ball." He said.

GG's heart fluttered. So he  _did_  remember. She smiled, cupping a glass of water to her lips to try and hide it. "You were staring then, too," GG pointed out.

"I – I just . . . I'd never seen you there before.," Iwan defended. "I was just curious. Have you known Edward for very long?" he asked.  _Nice save_ , he thought to himself.

GG sighed, trying to remember just how long Edward had been in her life. Her mother and Eunice had been friends for so long, so she was certain she had known Edward almost all her life, but it was only during the past decade that they'd really  _known_  each other. "We've sort of drifted through the years, not seeing much of one another except these past few years, especially since I've been tutoring Thomas."

"He tells me Thomas is doing well?"

GG smiled. "I dote on that boy." She said simply, remembering the doorbell that greeted her when she'd first arrived. "What about you? How does a  _celebrity_  come to meet a small-town art teacher?" GG teased, sipping her water.

"Ah . . . I think it was nine years ago. I was at a party in Cardiff with some colleges from school. I think I was twenty at the time? And he'd just sort of wondered in with a few mates and made the party his, some sod who wasn't even from around there. I just thought he was the coolest bloke." Of course, Edward had actually wondered into the party drunk out of his mind, needing someone to help with a flat tire, but Iwan was attempting to make his friend look good. "We hit it off right away. The jokes that man could tell . . . But I didn't see much of him after that 'til about four years later. I was in London doing a musical, he was sitting in the audience, he tells me. We caught up after the show and . . . well, been hanging out ever since. 'Course, I do a lot of traveling now-a-days. This the first time I've been back in almost a year and I leave again next week."

GG listened intently to Iwan's story, leaning on the wall just behind the couch where he sat, but the air lodged in her throat at that last part. "So soon?" She really had meant to keep the disappointment to herself, but having so much in a such a short period, which kind of surprised her, it just slipped out. Luckily, Iwan didn't seem to notice that much. He sighed.

"Yep. Lots of . . . work related things. Traveling. Won't be done for most of it 'til December, I should think."

"Anything major?" GG asked. If he didn't tell her, she would no doubt ask Edward. And if that didn't work, she was sure her sister might know who this enticing mystery was.

"Yeah, suppose." He wasn't cracking. He just smiled at GG with that sly side smirk she was falling for, which almost aggravated her, and he could see it. "Tell you what," he brought his hands in his lap, almost kicking his feet with enthusiasm, "Edward is setting up a prize for the scavenger hunt the two of you are planning, right? Ask him about it when it's all settled. Then you'll know everything you need to."

"I could simply ask him tomorrow."

"I've asked him not to tell yet," Iwan confessed and GG glared at him suspiciously.

"The two of you must be very close if he's keeping secrets, especially since it's  _my_  scavenger hunt."

Iwan chuckled, softening his voice so not to be heard by anyone but GG. "Sod's practically intolerable. I asked him to keep quiet and he looked at me like I'd asked him to bring the plague to all of Great Britain. I don't know how you put up with him. He's rubbish." After a quiet moment, like he'd been battling with himself internally, he added, "How the two of  _you_  became friends is mind boggling; you're brilliant."

GG's face flushed a soft pink. She smiled sheepishly, looking away from those ocean eyes of his until she found her courage again. "Are you flirting with me, Iwan?" she asked.

He nodded, nestling fingers through the mess of wavy, dark hair atop his head. "Yeah, a bit. Means it's about time to turn in, eh?"

"Yeah, I think so," GG agreed.

She pushed herself off the wall and Iwan stood from the couch. She thought he'd walk right down the hall toward bed, but to her surprise he took a few steps toward her. A few more. GG held her breath in when he stood inches away from her and slowly bent down to place a kiss on her cheek. Surely, he noticed how red her face became, but he didn't say anything of it. He just smirked at her and wished her goodnight, and then headed for bed.

GG stood there a moment longer, staring off after him. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She tried to settle her breathing before she moved. When she took a step, her knees felt weak.  _Goodness sake, GG._  She set her cup on the kitchen counter and leant on it for support.  _Why do you allow these beautiful sods to have such heavy effect on you? Pull yourself together._ GG shook herself out of it. She walked to the sink and chugged on more glass of cold water before following Iwan down the hall to find her room.

Left and then left again. Right? Left.  _Oh,_   _just open the first door you see._  She did. It was the toilet. She recalled Edward's warning and rolled her eyes at herself. She tried the door opposite of the loo, nearly stumbling in, and met Iwan's surprised eyes. She froze, her hand clutching the doorknob for dear life, and gaped mesmerized at the half-naked man who stared back at her.

"I – I'm . . . erm," GG faltered. Her eyes swam over his figure, pale and fit, as she tried to find the words to get her out of this situation. She turned back into the hall to reassure herself that there was, in fact, a third door that she had missed.

The moment she'd opened the door, Iwan felt the temperature in his face rise. Watching her look at him the way she was sent shivers down his spine. When she turned back out to the hall, he couldn't stop his feet from walking toward her. He tossed the shirt he'd meant to change into on the bed as he passed it and stopped right in front of her.

GG had seen him toss his shirt and didn't take in that he was walking toward her until he was already right in front of her, one hand wrapping around the small of her back to pull her into him and the other brushing the untamed hair out of her face so he could press his lips hard against hers.

He captivated her before GG could even think to protest, closing the door behind her then forcing her against it. And she was returning his kiss before she realized just what she was getting into. She couldn't think with his body pressed tightly against hers, fingers burrowing in her long hair and his tongue between her teeth.. GG had known this man only for the past few hours and she was ready to let him have her right then and there. Is this what Evelyn meant when she wanted GG to let herself be happy? Because, Heaven forbid, she was positively ecstatic.

Iwan's fingers found the skin under GG's sweater and hurried in pulling the fabric over her head. When it fell onto the floor, they were at each other's lips again. Iwan's mouth trailed from hers, to her chin, and her neck – his teeth digging into her skin; GG's eyes rolled. Suddenly Iwan had lifted GG clean off her feet, wrapping her legs around his waist, and he carried her over to the bed. When she fell onto the mattress, bouncing a few times before settling again, it finally hit her what she was about to do. Iwan was on top of her in moments, their lips attached together once more, but GG's mind was flooded with different thoughts. What would Edward think if he found out? Would Iwan stay in touch after he'd left? Was GG Only going to get herself hurt again. So many different thoughts. She tried to ignore them. God, she tried.

"Iwan . . . wait. Wait." She closed her eyes tightly to brace herself for the look he was about to give her.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No." She opened her eyes again and investigated his, which held a mixture of hunger and confusion.  _Heavens, those eyes._ "You're absolutely fantastic. Its . . ." she sighed, looking back and forth between his eyes, "Your leaving in a week." GG sat up on her elbows, forcing Iwan back a bit, much to his distain. "Truth is, I've never done this sort of thing before. And I . . . I'm in bit of a weird place. Before you came along I was trying to convince myself to go out on a date, let alone . . ."

"Yeah," Iwan sat up, smiling so sweetly at GG that it literally broke her heart. He laughed at himself, but GG heard the disappointment behind it. She sat up and took his had in hers.

"I wanted this. For the first time in a long time . . . I really wanted this."

"Me too." Iwan sighed. He gave her another sad smirk. GG reluctantly pulled away after a few seconds and gathered her shirt from off the floor and put it back on. Before she opened the door, Iwan was back on his feet.

"Georgiana," he called. The way her name fell off his tongue made GG shiver. She turned back to him and met his lips for the final time that night. The heat was rising in her face again and she needed to get out of there before she couldn't stop. She pulled back, looking into those dreamy eyes riddled with guilt and grief. Heavens, she had to go.

"Goodnight, Iwan."

"Goodnight, GG."

She opened the door and nearly ran across the hallway into her own guestroom, quickly closing the door behind her. For the first time all night, it seemed, she could finally breathe.


	14. The Running Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short snippet into the world of GG's niece, Elise.

 

"Come, Elise. We'll be late." Georgiana called after her niece. 

Elise nodded, a wide, toothy grin spreading across her face as her aunt finished helping her put on her coat. The 6-year-old quickly zipped up and followed GG to the driveway where Arthur and Evelyn were packing the last of their picnic into the car.

Elise was excited to go into the village, because she lived a few miles south where the fields were long and the neighbors were few; she didn't like it. There were no other children she could play with or really people of any sort. She didn't even see most wild creatures 'round where she lived that she would often see in other country sides. Most of the her free time was spent studying or watching her cartoons, or going on adventures with her stuffed unicorn, Ser Reginald General A. Huffalump Flutterybuns. After awhile, like some children her age, she would become bored of these repetitive activities. And it always seemed like her mother knew exactly how to remedy that. It wasn't known by Elise that they weren't all in fact going to the village simply because the girl was discontent, she just accepted the facts: that she had become  _bored_  and now they were all going into  _town_  as Elise would have wanted, which was good enough for her.

Elise and her mother, and father, and her aunt climbed into the car after double checking everything. Soon, they were off. Elise waited in anticipation for her mother to start the car so she could look out the window. That was her favourite part about driving. She loved peering out the window into the world that zoomed passed them. Sometimes she imagined a person running alongside the car, running and jumping over lights and cars and people walking their dogs.

"I used to do that too," GG said when Elise had told her about the person who she imagined following them. "I imagined him a bit like Peter Pan, flying over the obstacles as they passed. I imagined him hopping on roofs of houses and swinging on the telephone wires to keep up." GG had a distant look in her eyes, looking back on her childhood memories in fondness. Elise smiled as she listened. She loved when GG told her stories, especially about when her and her sister were children like she was. "When the car stopped, I'd lose him in the steadiness of the world outside, like he'd gone invisible. But as soon as we were moving again, there he'd be, running and jumping forever and ever, watching over me."

"Do you still see him, Aunt GG?" Elise asked.

For a moment, GG felt the small, simple question had diverted into an entirely different one. She caught the glimpse Evelyn sent her from the front seat, like she suddenly knew what GG had slipped into thinking. Elise noticed her aunts face grow sad and the smile on her own fell, but GG shook the sadness off and reminded herself they were talking about an imaginary childhood creature . . . Not Ianto.

GG nodded. "Not really," she said, smiling at Elise. "But, sometimes, if I have to look extra hard for him," she added with reassurance.

"Why must you look harder?"

"Well . . . I grew up, I suppose." There was a confused and sad look in Elise's face, and GG laughed to comfort her niece. "I think, I felt grown up enough that I didn't need him to look after me any longer. It's just what happens when you get older, the friends you have as a child don't think you need them, anymore, because you can take care of yourself. Do you understand?"

Elise looked less confused, yet sadder than before. She looked back out the window, but the car had stopped and suddenly the 6-year-old could no longer spot her jumping shadow. It had disappeared. Though, after a few seconds the car inched forward and again the world raced passed them, and Elise smiled at the person she saw hopping and sprinting alongside again.

She turned back to her aunt with that wide grin and nodded. "I think so, but I don't think I'm going to grow up. Being grown up sounds lonely." Elise looked out the window again, shaking her head. "I don't want to be lonely." She said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Evelyn smiled at her daughter's reflection in the rearview mirror. GG chuckled, pinching her niece's cheeks. "Child, you have no idea."


End file.
